Take Your Pick: Death or Eternal Life?
by xxlmbxx32
Summary: The 4th story in the mini series! The Ultimate Decision, Eternity Awaits Us, Their New Beginnig, and now Take Your Pick: Death or Eternal Life? Will Ethan find out what his parents Damon & Elena really are? What will his fate be?
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go guys, the next story in my mini series! It's set fourteen years later with Ethan going into high school. If you haven't read the other stories in the series they are, The Ultimate Decision, Eternity Await Us, Their New Beginning, and now Take Your Pick: Death or Eternal Life? I hope you all enjoy! ~Lindsey**

* * *

Take Your Pick: Death or Eternal Life?

(Chapter one)

Fourteen years later

It was his first day of school. Actually, it was his first day of high school. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He remembered passing by Mystic Falls High school on his way to his old middle school and all he could think about was how big it was and he was sure that he would get lost. Ethan stood in front of the mirror, pulling his black polo over his head. He took a good look at himself. He had on a black polo and khaki shorts. His brown hair was messy and shaggy. He had decided to keep it at that length because girls liked it, hey..Justin Bieber did it and all the girl loved him.

"Ethan James Salvatore. If you don't hurry up and get down here, you're going to miss the bus on your first day. Get a move on young man!" yelled Elena from downstairs.

"I'm coming mom! Chill!" he yelled back.

Slowly, Ethan grabbed his book bag off of his bed and headed downstairs. He could smell eggs and bacon waiting for him.

"Thanks Aunt Alex." he said as he scarfed the plate down. Even though Alex and Stefan weren't married yet, Ethan still called her aunt.

"No problem kiddo but dang, don't eat so fast. You'll get a stomach ache!" said Alex as she patted Ethan on the back.

He smiled at her and then asked, "Where's my mom and dad?"

"Good morning." said Elena as she walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Ethan's head. "Glad to see you finally made it downstairs for breakfast. The bus will be here in ten minutes so hurry up." Elena paused for a moment and then looked at Ethan. "I just can't believe my son is in high school..."

"Oh gees mom, don't cry! Do you know how lame you look right now?" said Ethan as color rose to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Don't call you're mother lame." said Damon as he appeared behind and patted him on the back. "Well, turn around. Let's get a good look at you."

Ethan got up from his chair and stood so everyone could get a look. "That's my boy." smiled Damon. "You look more and more like me everyday. You have that Salvatore charm, use it wisely." he winked at him. It was true, everyday Ethan grew more to look like Damon and he sure was handsome. His blue eyes were almost as bright as Damon's and his hair was just a tiny bit lighter like his mothers. He already had a build like Damon's and he had always teased his father saying that one day he would be strong enough to take him. The only thing that Ethan did not inherit from his father was his personality. Damon had always wished he would end up like Elena and in some ways he did. He was kind and loving like she was but surprisingly, most of his personality reflected his uncle, Stefan. While Ethan was kind of similar to Elena, he was also shy and at times mysterious like Stefan. He was even good at brooding when the time was right and it drove Damon crazy.

"What do you mean by use my "Salvatore charm" wisely?" Ethan asked Damon.

Damon walked closer to him and winked. "When the time is right, you'll see."

Elena stood next to them and shook her head, a smile on her face. "You better get a move on. The bus will be here in a minute." Elena walked over to the fridge and pulled out a brown paper sack. "And here's your lunch."

"Thanks mom. We'll...wish me luck." said Ethan.

Elena went forward and hugged Ethan and kissed his cheek. "I love you. You'll do great."

"I love you too mom, and dad." said Ethan as he walked towards the front door.

"Remember," called Damon after him. "Use it wisely!"

Ethan shut the front door just as the bus was pulling up in front of the boardinghouse. He hated riding on that stupid oversized yellow twinky, he couldn't wait till he was old enough to drive. He walked onto the bus and saw that most of the seats were already full.

"Uhm, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Ethan.

"Sure." said the girl in the seat shyly. She was a very pretty girl. She had long auburn colored hair and a nice bronze colored skin. She had green eyes and they had a sparkle about them. She wasn't a very tall girl, Ethan guess she was a little taller than five foot.

"Thanks." smiled Ethan as he sat down next to her. "I'm Ethan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kelsey." she smiled.

"What grade are you in?" asked Ethan.

"I'm going to be a freshman. You?"

"Same here. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. My family just moved here from Connecticut because my dads job transferred him here. Mystic Falls is a really interesting name for a town." she said.

"I know right? This town has been here for a long time. There's all kinds of legends about it but I don't really believe any of them."

"Like what?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I've heard that this town used to be like a hot spot for vampires, if you actually believe in that kind of stuff." said Ethan in his manly, I don't really care voice.

"Oh...that's interesting..that kind of stuff is so cool." said Kelsey as the bus came to a stop in front of the school.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya." called Ethan over his shoulder as he ran over to catch up with his group of friends.

"Hey man, who was that chick you were talking to? She was kind of hot." said Justin. Justin was Ethan's best friend since the third grade. They had done everything together since then and they were like brothers. Justin was slightly taller than Ethan and he had black hair.

"Oh, just some new chick. She was nice but kind of weird. Whatever.." said Ethan as he glanced back over to look at Kelsey as she entered the building, headed towards the front office.

"Well hey, I gotta get running. I've got uh...Mr. Peterson for first period math wherever that is but I'll see you at lunch." said Justin as he took off running into the building.

Ethan looked down at his schedule to see what class he had first and to his liking it was actually a subject that he enjoyed, history. He walked into the building and looked for the room number where his classroom would be located. As he walked into the classroom and looked for a seat he saw a lot of familiar faces, all of them glancing over at him. Mostly the girls glanced at him and tried to flirt with their eyes and the guys glared at him because they were jealous. Ethan belonged to his own group of friends, the jocks, and he found a few of them sitting together so he took a seat next to them.

"Ethan, hows It going bro?" asked a sandy blonde guy with a smile named Joseph but Ethan didn't have time to respond because at that moment the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to American History. My name is Mr. Saltzman and I will be your teacher for this school year. I'll start out by calling roll so just say here."

Mr. Saltzman sped down the list. "Ethan Salvatore?" he called.

"Here." replied Ethan as he watched Mr. Saltzman look up at him and shake his head and smile. Alaric couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was teaching his former vampire hunter partner and that he looked so much like that old partner.

"And finally, Kelsey Steward?" called Mr. Saltzman.

"Here.." replied Kelsey softly as Ethan turned around to peer at her. This was going to be an interesting school year..

* * *

**Okay, I just had to start this new story with Ethan older. Trust me, It's going to get good...I mean look at the title? Does it not make it sound like some epic stuff is going to happen? Once again, thank you to all of my fans that have enjoyed this mini series that consists of The Ultimate Decision, Eternity Await Us, Their New Beginning, and now the newest addition...Take Your Pick: Death or Eternal Life? I'll try to update as often as possible and I hope you guys enjoy the new addition and remember to review! ~Lindsey**


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two)

"Anyone home?" yelled Ethan as he opened the front door to the boardinghouse and then turned to close it. When he turned back around Stefan was in front of him. "Oh shit!" he yelled. "I mean crap...you scared me Uncle Stefan."

"Haha, sorry." said Stefan. "How was school?"

"Oh same old same old. I met this girl and I think she might have a thing for me but she's kind of weird but whatever and then my history teacher kept looking at me like he knew me..." said Ethan.

"Being weird isn't always a bad thing Ethan and what was you teachers name?" he asked.

Ethan disregarded Stefan's whole weird isn't always bad thingcomment. "His name was Mr. Saltzman."

"Ah good old Alaric." said Damon as he walked down the stairs.

"You know him?" asked Ethan.

"Sure do. That's why he probably kept looking at you. He recognized you because you look so much like me. It's been awhile since I've seen old Ric You'll have to tell him hello for me." replied Damon.

"Well how do you two know each other?"

Damon hesitated slightly before answering. He couldn't tell Ethan the whole truth because the whole truth was that Ric used to be his vampire slayer partner and not just a normal history teacher. And then of course, there was the whole Isobel thing and how she came into the picture for Elena and Ric both. "Oh, he's just an old friend. Your mothers former teacher when she was back at Mystic Falls High with your Uncle Stefan."

"Oh...well where were you? Was he not your teacher too?" asked Ethan.

"I've told you, your Uncle Stefan and I moved here after I had graduated from high school already." said Damon as he walked over to make himself a glass of scotch, ready to change the subject. "So what's this I hear about you meeting a girl?"

"Oh..." said Ethan as he glanced over to Stefan who was making his way towards the kitchen. "it wasn't really a big deal. Her name was Kelsey and I sat with her on the bus this morning. She's new here and we have history together. She's actually pretty hot but she's just a little bit too weird for me."

"Ethan, hot trumps weird and besides, she might be a really cool person once you get to know her more. Remember, Salvatore charm." winked Damon.

"Maybe well I'm going to go do my homework and then I've got football practice around five. Can you take me or do I need to ask mom?"

"I'll take you. Your mother is...running some errands and won't be back till later." said Damon. Elena was really out hunting. Ethan nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Maybe dad is right..." sighed Ethan. "Maybe Kelsey is a really cool person." He opened up his math book and turned to page twenty and started. He was really smart and was good at every subject. His parents told him that as a baby he progressed faster than most kids. After about an hour all of his homework was through and he went to his drawer to get out his football pants and an undershirt to wear under his pads. Just as he was about to get dressed, a light knocking sound came from the other side of his door.

"Come in." he called out.

"Hey sweetie." said Elena. "How was school?"

"What, dad didn't tell you?" he questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"No, he did but I wanted to hear it from you. What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just getting ready for football practice. To be honest, I'm not in the mood to go...I'm really tired."

"Well do you want me to call coach Cooper and tell him you're not feeling good?"

Ethan contemplated for a moment but then changed his mind. "No, thanks though. Uncle Stefan talked to me about when he played football and he told me never to give up on the team."

Elena smiled at how good of a role model Stefan could be. "And he is right. We'll I'm going to head downstairs and make you something to eat. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Alright, thanks mom." said Ethan as Elena tousled his hair beneath her hand before leaving the room.

When Elena got into the kitchen she started making Ethan a small dinner so he would have enough on his stomach before practice. Just as she was about to pull the turkey out to place on his sandwich, a pair of hands reached up and covered her eyes and she could feel someone's hot breath on her neck. "Guess who?" the voice said.

Elena was now used to her vampire "abilities" so in a flash she spun out of the persons hold and now had them pinned against the counter.

"Oh, I like it when you play rough." said Damon in a seductive voice as he leaned forward and kissed Elena's lips.

"Never play games with a girl who can play them better." giggled Elena as she turned back around to make Ethan's sandwich and once she was done, she turned to look at Damon. "I've been thinking..."

"About?" he asked.

"Ethan and our...secret." she said.

Damon raised his eyebrows in question. "What about all of it?"

"When are we going to tell him Damon? I hate keeping this thing a secret from him. He's getting older now and sooner or later he's going to realize that something is up...we have to tell him soon." she said.

"Tell me what...?" asked Ethan as he walked into the kitchen slowly and then sat down at the kitchen table facing his parents.

Damon glanced over at Elena quickly and watched as he body tensed. She was gripping the knife that she used to cut Ethan's sandwich so hard that it almost broke in her hands.

"You guy are acting so weird..." said Ethan as he took a bit of his sandwich. With food in his mouth he spoke again. "So what are you going to tell me?"

"Nothing." said Elena more quickly and forceful than she wanted to. "Just eat up so your dad can get you to practice."

"Whatever.." mumbled Ethan. There was something that they weren't telling him and no matter what it was, he was going to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter three guys! I know chapter two wasn't that great so hopefully this makes up for it. Special shout out to delena123 for the support. Thank you so much! And thanks to all of you! I love you all and enjoy! ~Lindsey**

* * *

(Chapter three)

Ethan was ready for football practice as he got out of the car. His parents were keeping something from him and he couldn't help but feel angry and football was a way to get that anger out since he played defense.

"Ethan!" yelled Justin from across the field. His jet black hair was already wet with sweat and it covered in drops on his face. "Whats up man? You're late!"

"Yeah I know...I got held up at home a little longer than planned but I'm here now." said Ethan.

"Usually I make guys run if they're late but since you're my best friend I think I'll cut you some slack." smiled Justin as he punched Ethan in the shoulder. Justin was the quarterback and team captain. As he began to walk back towards practice Ethan followed. They did warm ups and practiced a few plays. Ethan was their best defensive player and he even played on varsity sometimes. Once practice ended, Ethan walked over to grab a water bottle and felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Kelsey?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Cheerleading." she smiled. "I cheered at my old school and today I tried out for the coach and I made the squad."

"Oh well congrats." replied Ethan. "So how was your first day of school?"

"It was good, a little scary since I wasn't used to everyone but I made it." she said.

"Well that's good." said Ethan, running out of things to say. Kelsey was really pretty and he couldn't deny that he felt some kind of attraction towards her.

"Well hey, my mom is here to pick me up so I gotta go but quick question. You know how Mr. Saltzman assigned us that history paper about myths and legends behind Mystic Falls?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah...what about it?" asked Ethan.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me to the library after school tomorrow and do some research with me..." she said shyly. "After you told me about the whole vampire thing from back when the town was originally founded, I thought that would be a good topic so wanna come with?" she said.

"...uh yeah, sure. I'll meet you at my locker tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, see you then. Bye Ethan." smiled Kelsey as she walked over to her mom's car.

….

"I'm going to the library after school tomorrow to work on a history paper." said Ethan to his parents after he had taken a shower and cleaned up.

"With?" asked Elena.

"Kelsey. Mr. Saltzman assigned us this paper to do about old myths and legends surrounding Mystic Falls."

"Kelsey huh? The hot but weird girl?" asked Damon with a sly grin.

"Yeah, that would be her." said Ethan as he sat down on the couch. "But she really is weird. I think she has like this thing with vampires. After I told her about that myth, she got into it and now she's even doing her paper about it."

Damon's face became rigid as he looked over at Elena who was sitting next to him.

"Vampires huh?" he asked. "What did you tell her about them?"

"Just the stuff I've heard which isn't a lot. All I know is that Mystic Falls used to be a hot spot for that dumb supernatural kind of stuff so vampires used to be in the area a lot but I don't believe in that kind of stuff. I mean come on, does anybody really believe in that?" asked Ethan with a skeptic huff.

"Never doubt the supernatural." said Damon as he stood up and began walking over to the mini bar to pour a drink.

"Oh come on dad, you can't sit here and tell me that you believe in that kind of stuff!" laughed Ethan.

"Actually I do." said Damon. "There's all kinds of things out there Ethan. Who am I to doubt things like vampires, witches, werewolves, and ghosts? I don't know what really lurks in the shadows."

Ethan's face curled up into disbelief and a small frown formed at his lips. "Please tell me you don't believe in that kind of stuff mom."

Elena looked at Ethan and then turned to look at Damon, her gaze hard. "I think...there are greater and more powerful things out there that we don't know about our would never really be able to understand." her eyes were still locked on Damon before she slowly turned to look at Ethan.

His mouth was slightly open. "Wow, you guys are weird too. Thank God I turned out normal.." he mumbled as he got up and walked into his room. When he was finally far enough away, Elena grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him outside. They walked thru the garden and sat on the same bench where Damon had proposed to Elena so many years ago.

"We have to tell him..." she whispered.

"Elena I still feel like the time isn't right." said Damon. "He's not ready to know yet. You saw how un open he was to a simple conversation about the supernatural, could you imagine how much he would be in denial if we told him now? He might really flip out."

"But he's going to figure it out sooner or later! He's going to be working with this Kelsey girl and he's going to find out information. He's too smart for his own good Damon, he's been that way since birth...he'll put two and two together...he'll realize some signs. I don't know how much longer we can keep this from him." cried Elena.

"I don't want this life for him Elena!" said Damon with some force as he turned away from her. "I didn't want this life for you unless you were ready but I had no choice, you were dying and I couldn't lose you so I turned you but Ethan...he has a choice and if we tell him now, he might make the wrong one. I don't wish this life on anyone...I shouldn't have had this life. I should have died Elena and now I'm happy I didn't but this..." he said as he pointed to himself, "isn't something I want for him. I don't want him to end up like me."

"Like you? You're a good person Damon.." whispered Elena.

"Maybe now I am but back then...I wasn't and you know that. I killed and never felt a bit of remorse of sympathy. When I first turned I was angry, Ethan will be angry at us for not telling him and I don't want him to do something stupid to where he finds someone to change him and then goes out on a killing spree like me. I DON'T want this for him Elena, I don't!" said Damon.

"And neither do I but we can't keep this from him! He's our son Damon and we can't keep lying to him..." said Elena.

"And we won't but please...give me some more time. I want to be able to feel like he's really ready and right now he's not, so please...wait just a little longer." Damon now had Elena's face in his hands as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears off her face.

"Okay.." she said as Damon took her into his arms.

….

Ethan was laying in his bed and he was angry and confused. His parents made no sense and it ticked him off.

"Hey kiddo." said Stefan as he opened Ethan's bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Uncle Stefan..." he mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Stefan as he sat down on Ethan's bed.

"It's just my mom and dad..." said Ethan. "They just don't make any sense and it irritates me."

Stefan was now looking at Ethan with curiosity. "What happened?"

"Well I told them about this paper I'm working on with my friend Kelsey about myths and legends surrounding Mystic Falls and I told them how Kelsey is doing hers on vampires and then I told them how I don't believe in that stupid stuff and they went on this stupid spill about how there are things out there that we don't understand, supernatural things...isn't that dumb?" asked Ethan.

"Well who really know but maybe they're right." said Stefan.

"Oh please...not you too!" moaned Ethan as he rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Hey, don't get angry...you just have to be able to open up to everyone's ideas and opinions about things. It's always good to consider each person's views." said Stefan.

"But that kind of stuff is impossible. It's what you see in movies and read in books, it's not reality Uncle Stefan." said Ethan as he slightly shook his head. "And you know, mom and dad have been acting kind of weird lately. I heard mom telling dad that they had to tell me something sooner or later and that they couldn't keep it hidden much longer...and when I asked them they just brushed it off and changed the subject."

Stefan's body grew a little tense. He knew what Damon and Elena were keeping from him...they had all talked about it before. "Well what do you think it is?" he asked.

"I don't know...but I'm going to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter four)

"Hey there." said Kelsey as she suddenly appeared at Ethan's locker after school that day and he jumped a little. "Did I scare ya?"

Ethan brushed it off like it was nothing and tried to sound tough. "Ha no, you didn't scare me."

Kelsey raised her eyebrows and made a little smirk on her face. "Sureee. Well come on, I really want to get started on this paper. Are you ready?"

"Yeah but how exactly are we going to get there?" he asked.

"We're going to walk silly. Come on." said Alex as she grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him forward. Ethan liked her hand against his own. It was soft and he just hoped that his would remain dry and not all sweaty from the bit of nervousness that he was feeling. He couldn't help but smile when Kelsey moved her hand around until their fingers were hooked together. After walking for about ten minutes they came upon Mystic Falls Public Library.

"I think it's so funny how everything here is named Mystic Falls this and Mystic Falls that." said Kelsey.

"Yeah, we're one creative town huh?" laughed Ethan as Kelsey pulled him inside.

"So do you know what you're going to do your report on yet?" she asked him.

"I don't really think I'm going to pick a specific thing like you. I think I'm just going to do the general topic of the supernatural myths here and all that jazz." said Ethan.

Kelsey looked at him for a moment before pulling him forward again. "Excuse me ma'am but do you have any books about the myths and legends that surrounded Mystic Falls back when it was first founded?"

A small gray haired woman looked up at her over her crescent moon shaped glasses. "Why yes dear. If you go back towards the biography and autobiography section you can find all kinds of written records and personal accounts on the subject. If you need anything let me know." she smiled.

"Thank you." said Kelsey.

Ethan sat down at a table and began to unpack his stuff while Kelsey took off in search for a book. After about five minutes she came back with three books in her hands.

"How cool is this?" she said with excitement as she opened on of the books.

"What book is it?" asked Ethan.

"Oh it's not a book." she said. "It's a journal written by some guy named Jonathan Gilbert."

Ethan looked at her for a second. "Let me see one of those..." he said as he took on into his hand. "My mothers maiden name was Gilbert...she never told me that one of our ancestors kept a journal like this..." he was now flipping thru the journal reading segments of each entry that he could.

"Would you look at that? He was some kind of inventor that made devices to catch vampire and then have them killed." said Kelsey. "Hmmm, listen to this: _January 7__th__, 1864. Today I have completed the invention that is going to be used to find the vampires. This town was founded on morals and these creatures of the damned that have come here have no morals. They kill without warning or remorse and now they must pay for their actions. The first on our list is Mrs. Katherine Pierce and her friend Mrs. Pearl who has deceived me and Mr. Salvatore doesn't know it yet but his son's Damon and Stefan are also creatures of the damned and they too will die. The town only sees it fit for the vampires to be staked and then burned in the old church. I have made a commitment to protect this town and I will make sure it is safe. - Jonathan Gilbert."_

Ethan looked at Kelsey with a puzzled expression. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yep. Hey, isn't that your last name? You must be related to them! That's so epic!" cried Kelsey with delight.

"I have to go." said Ethan as he stood up and shoved his books into his book bag. "I'll see you later."

"Wait! Ethan!" yelled Kelsey in a whisper but he was already out of the door. His mind was racing. Damon and Stefan Salvatore...? Damon was his father and Stefan his uncle...but those names came from a journal entry from 1864. How was that possible? But then he stopped dead in his tracks and one thought popped into this mind... "vampire", the journal had said they were vampires. It all hit Ethan, that's why his father was so edgy during their conversation last night and why his mother agreed with him. He never realized until now that they never really ate dinner and whenever one of them was out, he got the excuse that they were "running errands" but never got an exact location. And both of his parents should have been getting slight wrinkles and bits of gray in their hair but nothing...their bodies seemed to be frozen in time. Ethan took off running towards the boardinghouse. This was what they were keeping from him. This was their little secret. As he kept running he could see the boardinghouse coming into site in the distance and when he got their he ripped open the door to find his parents, Uncle, and Alex all sitting in the living room. Damon stood up and walked over to him.

"Whats wrong with you?You're out of breath, did something happen? " he asked as he went to place his hand on Ethan's shoulder but he pulled back and Damon looked at him with concern.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Ethan.

"Ethan!" said Elena. "What has gotten into you?"

Ethan looked around the room and he focused on each of them. "I know the truth!"

"The truth?" asked Damon. "The truth about what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I read Jonathan Gilbert's journal entry and I saw your name and Uncle Stefan's in it! I know what you are..." said Ethan with anger on his face. "You've lied to me this whole time!"

Damon froze, his eyes wide. "The original Salvatore brothers were also named Damon and Stefan, Ethan."

"Don't lie to me anymore! Everything makes sense now. I finally see why you, mom, and Uncle Stefan never eat dinner, why you're always running "errands" with no explained location, and why you haven't seemed to age a bit...no gray hair, nothing!" he yelled.

Damon turned away and walked over towards Elena. He glanced at her and saw that her lapis lazuli colored eyes were now opened very wide and then he glanced over to Stefan to see his forest green eyes in the same position, his jaw line was hard.

"It's like I don't even know you people! I've looked up to all of you and this is how you repay me? You sit here and lie to your own son all this time? Well screw all of you and just stay out of my life!" screamed Ethan as he took off up the stairs but Damon suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ethan, enough! Will you please just listen to me?" he begged.

"No..." growled Ethan.

"Ethan, I love you. Your mother loves you and so does you uncle...we were wrong to keep this from you but can you blame us seeing as how you're reacting right now? We were going to tell you when the time was right." said Damon.

"So just keep the fact that you're all fucking vampires from me for all my life?" he roared.

"Watch your mouth." hissed Damon.

"Get away from me." said Ethan as he made his way around his father and up to his room where he slammed the door shut.

Damon suddenly appeared in front of the mini bar and then he downed the glass of scotch he had made for himself before throwing the glass across the room.

"I told you he wasn't ready!" he yelled.

"Damon, calm down.." cried Elena as she appeared at his side and tried to hold him but he shrugged her off and took of towards the door.

"I'll be out. Don't wait up for me..." he said as he turned and slammed the door behind him leaving Elena in tears.

"Elena...it's going to be okay." said Stefan as he walked over to her and gentle pulled her towards the couch.

Damon was now running thru the woods. Running kind of soothed him in a way and helped to calm him down. His anger was boiling and suddenly he stopped as he stuck his nose up into the air and smelt the faint smell of a...human. He could hear their pulse and heartbeat. Slowly he walked towards the open clearing and saw a young woman standing there.

"Sir...?" she called out. "Please, can you help me? My boyfriend left me out here and now I'm lost..."

Damon walked closer to her and without even so much as a thought he attacked her, letting go of his humanity for a moment. She cried out in pain but he wasn't going to let her go. He was angry and he wanted blood. He wanted to kill and then he wanted to turn all of his emotions off. He could feel her body getting weaker and then her heartbeat stopped. Slowly Damon let out a growl of satisfaction and threw her body to the ground, wiping the blood off his mouth as best he could. As he turned around he stopped, staring at the person before him. Ethan's eyes were wide with fear as he saw the blood trickling down his father's mouth.

"Ethan..." said Damon but then Ethan took off, not knowing where he was going but he had to get out of their. Now.

* * *

**OH NO! This is not good that Ethan just witnessed that! I wonder what's going to happen...hmmmm? So, what did you guys think? Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Let me know so that means review please! Thanks for the support! ~Lindsey**


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter five)

At this moment, Ethan was really regretting the fact that he had chosen to sneak out of his room. If would have just stayed put and taken his anger out on his punching bag, he wouldn't have just witnessed his _father_ killing someone. Yeah he was a vampire and he had to have blood but he didn't have to kill the poor girl. Ethan kept running until his legs began to feel like jell-o and his body was drenched in sweat. He fell slowly to the ground and rested his back against a tree. He didn't know where he was going to go but he just knew he couldn't go back home. As he laid against the tree for awhile, he started to doze off into a deep sleep until he was dreaming.

_Everything was dark. Ethan couldn't make out the shapes in front of him so he called out into the darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no reply but he heard the faint sound a twig snapping beneath some kind of weight. He jerked his head around, straining his eyes to see where the sound came from. "I'm not joking! Whose there? Show yourself!" But something grabbed him._

"_Don't boss me around little boy. Got it?" said a high pitched voice, a females voice. Ethan could now see her face, she appeared to be mixed and she had long curly brown hair. Her bangs went straight across her forehead and she had light green eyes._

"_What do you want from me?" he cried._

"_I want you to shut up and keep quiet." said the woman. "Your parents have something I want and guess what, you're going to get it for me. Does the name Jonathan Gilbert sound familiar to you?"_

"I've only heard about him from the library. I read a few entry's from his old journals but please, just let me go!" begged Ethan. The woman was extremely strong and he couldn't break her tight grip on him.

"_Not until you get what I want. Jonathan Gilbert was an inventor and there's one invention in particular that your parents have and guess what? I want it." said the woman._

"_Well what is it?" asked Ethan trying to remain calm._

"_Don't worry about that but it looks like an old pocket watch and it's gold. Find it and bring it back to me in this same spot. Understand?" asked the woman._

"_I don't trust you. I'm not doing your dirty work!" spat Ethan._

_The woman's grip on Ethan grew stronger as Ethan cried out in pain. "Oh really? If you don't get me what I want, I won't have any problem killing you, your family, and that little girlfriend of yours. I've been watching you, I know all about you now. And trust me, I will kill all of them first and make you watch." growled the woman as she threw Ethan to the ground..._

Right before he hit the ground in his dream he woke up. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. It was now pitch black and it kind of frightened him.

"It's funny to watch you squirm in your sleep." said a voice.

Ethan snapped his neck around until his eyes landed on a figure. "Who are you..?"

"How rude! We just met not only five seconds ago and you've already forgotten me? And here I thought that I had made a lasting impression." said the woman in a disappointed tone. In a matter of seconds she was on the ground in front of Ethan, his face was inches from her own. "Remember me now?"

Ethan eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened slightly. "You were in my dream...but how...?"

"I can control your dreams sweetie. I'm a witch. I can do things that you never thought were possible." she grinned and backed up a little as Ethan pulled himself off of the ground. "Wow...you look just like him..."

"Like who?"

"Why your father of course." she said.

"How do you know my father?" Ethan asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Melanie Bennett, you may know my cousin Bonnie. She's a pathetic waste of space and one sorry ass witch if you ask me..." growled Melanie.

"Bonnie is a witch?" asked Ethan. "Bonnie is my godmother and my mothers best friend.."

"Your mother was always a fool, even back in the day when I used to live in Mystic Falls. And now look at her, she got herself involved with those filthy bloodsuckers and got herself turned, fucking Salvatore's! It's because of those two brothers and their obsession with Katherine that my grandmother is dead!" cried Melanie in anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I really need to get home..." said Ethan as Melanie grabbed him by the arms.

"Listen to me boy, you know what I want and you better get it for me. Do you understand? Or so help me, I will kill off all the people you care about one by one. It's my turn for revenge and I will have it. Once you find the device bring it to me at this same spot."

Ethan's eyes widened as he nodded his head. "Okay!"

"Good and one more thing...do not tell anybody what I want. I don't care if they know I'm here but they can't know that I'm after the device or my plans will be ruined." she said.

"What is this device? What does it do?" asked Ethan.

"Don't worry about it!" she snapped. She couldn't tell him that it was made to kill vampires or he wouldn't follow through. She needed someone to do her dirty work, someone who was close enough to access the device, someone who would never be suspected... "Now get a move on. You better find it soon or else..."

Ethan nodded frantically and took off running until he came upon a small brown and stone cottage. He pounded on the door until he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Ethan?" asked Bonnie is shock. "What are you doing here at this time of night? Do your parents know that you're here?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." said Ethan as Bonnie stepped aside and let him in.

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie. "You seem so out of breath."

"Can you tell me about your cousin Melanie?" he blurted out.

Bonnie pulled her head back in shock and just stared at him. "Melanie? How did you know about her?"

"Please Bonnie, can you tell me about her or not?" asked Ethan.

"There's not really much to tell except for the fact that she's a complete looney. She used to live here until her parents shipped her off to boarding school because she was so crazy and too much to handle and she's a pretty powerful-" but Bonnie cut her words short and shook her head slightly, smiling.

"A powerful what? Witch?" said Ethan.

Bonnie looked completely at a loss for words. "How did you know...?" she whispered.

"I know about my mom and dad and your cousin told me what both of you are." said Ethan.

"Melanie? Where the hell did you run into her?" asked Bonnie in a worried tone.

"The woods. She threatened me Bonnie and I need your help."

"She threatened you?" yelled Bonnie in anger. "What did she say to you?"

Ethan looked at her and debated whether or not to tell his godmother. "She wants me to get this device for her that Jonathan Gilbert made. My parents have it and if I don't get it...she'll start killing off the people I care about. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone what she wanted but I need help. She wants revenge and I couldn't refuse her request...she'll kill everyone Bonnie, please help me..."

"Device? Did she describe it to you? Did she say what she wanted revenge for?" asked Bonnie.

"She said it looks like a pocket watch and it's gold. And she wants revenge for your grandmother I think. What's that all about?" said Ethan as he watched Bonnie's face drop and go still as stone.

"Grams..." she muttered. "I let that go but Melanie obviously hasn't gotten over it but no matter what you can't give her the device Ethan..." she said. "That's a device used to kill vampires..."

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Review, please and thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter six)

"What...?" whispered Ethan.

"It's a device used to kill vampires Ethan. You can't give it to her!" cried Bonnie.

"But...she'll kill everyone I care about. My family and even my friends!" said Ethan. "If I give her the device or don't give it to her, people are going to die!"

"We need to get you home so we can update them. I'm sure that we'll be able to come up with some kind of pl-" but Bonnie was cut off by Ethan's cold words.

"I'm not going back there." he said bluntly.

Bonnie had a look of concern on her face as she processed what Ethan had just said. "Not going back? Why not?"

"I saw my father..." but Ethan slowly shook his head. "Just forget about it."

"No Ethan I won't forget about it. I know I haven't been around for you as much lately but you are my godson and I care about you. I promised Elena that if anything ever happened to her, I would protect you but that's off topic. What did you see your father doing?" asked Bonnie.

Ethan was having an inner battle with himself. He could tell Bonnie and risk her going crazy and flipping out, or he could not tell her and have her force it out of him. Decisions, decisions... "Bonnie it's really not a big deal. Besides, we have more important issues at hand here. My families lives are all at stake here."

"Fine." said Bonnie flatly as she opened her front door and then locked it, leading Ethan to her car. "But don't think this is over Ethan James."

….

Bonnie stood next to Ethan on the front porch, as she waited for someone to answer her knock. When the door swung open, both Bonnie and Ethan saw Elena and Bonnie frowned in horror.

"Elena...?" she asked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Elena's face was even paler than natural and her brown hair was a mess that was sitting on top of her head in a lose bun. Her eyes were red because she had obviously been crying and the normal light and barley noticeable bags that were under them, were now dark brown. She looked at Bonnie and then glanced over at Ethan, her eyes now locked on him. For a moment they just looked at each other until Ethan saw a single tear pour out of his mothers eye and he watched it until it rolled off her check and hit the floor. In an instant she had her arms around him.

"Praise God your safe!" she cried as Ethan hugged her back. "Don't you ever do that to me again Ethan James Salvatore. I was so worried that something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry mom..." said Ethan softly as he rubbed Elena's back trying to calm her down. "It wont happen again."

Elena then eased her grip on him and had an arm around his shoulder as she turned to look at Bonnie. "Did you find him?"

"He actually showed up at my house and we have something that we all need to talk about...me, you, Ethan, Damon, and Stefan. But first, why the bags Elena? You look exhausted and..."

"Hungry?" asked Elena. "Ever since Damon and I had been discussing telling Ethan the truth I haven't had much of an appetite...but what do you need to talk to us about?"

At that moment Damon walked into the room and his eyes immediately fell on Ethan. Ethan looked back at him and he felt fear. Damon glanced away and then took a seat on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Damon?" asked Elena. "Where's Stefan? Bonnie needs to have a talk with all of us."

"Present." said Stefan as he walked into the room, Alex at his side. "What's going on?"

"I think that you had all better sit for this." said Bonnie as Ethan walked over to her side. "Elena, you remember Melanie, correct?"

"Your cousin? Well yes I remember her, how could someone forget a person as crazy as her?" asked Elena. "But what about her?"

"Well...she's back. And that's not even the worst part. Your son over here," said Bonnie as she directed her hand towards Ethan. "ran into her tonight and...she wants to use him to get that Gilbert device."

Damon's head shot up quickly as he looked at Ethan and then at Bonnie. "What the hell does she want with it?"

"Revenge Damon. She still blames you and Stefan for grans death and she wants all of you dead." said Bonnie.

"She wants to use me as he helper I guess you could call it." said Ethan. "She told me that if I didn't get the device or if I told anyone about her plan, she would start killing off all of the people that I care about..."

Pure horror flashed upon Elena's face at his words.

"She threatened you...?" asked Damon with his jaw clenched. "She threatened MY son?"

"Damon, calm down...you don't want to get to defensive. If you do, you might do something you regret." said Bonnie calmly.

"Too late for that..." muttered Ethan.

"What did you say?" asked Bonnie as she turned and looked at him.

"Nothing." lied Ethan.

"What did you say Ethan?" she was now demanding an answer from him.

"I said too late for that..." he said as he turned to look at Damon. Elena too turned her face towards him.

"Damon...what did you do?" asked Elena.

Damon looked at her and he felt nothing but remorse and pain. "I did something and I will never be able to forgive myself for it." he said as all eyes turned to him. "I wanted Ethan to have the life that he deserved, a life free of all of this madness and evil and then he found out the truth. He found out before he was ready and I was angry and there was a girl in the woods..."

"Brother, please tell me you didn't..." said Stefan.

"Didn't what? Kill her? Drain her of every last drop of blood in her body? If I told you I didn't do any of that I would be lying to all of you." he said.

Stefan slowly shook his head and covered his face with his hand as Elena just kept her eyes locked on him. "You were right about me all along Stefan. I'm a cold and heartless monster."

"Damon, you changed...that's not true anymore and you know it." said Stefan.

"Oh really? If I've changed then why did I kill that girl tonight? All of you were wrong to think that any ounce of humanity still remained in me and tonight, my true colors really came out. I'm no good. I'm no good for you Elena or for you Ethan."

"Don't say that." said Elena as she reached out her hand to Damon but he quickly stood up and backed away from her.

Bonnie's eyes were locked on Damon. "One drop of innocent blood..." she muttered and everyone turned to look at her.

"Bonnie, he wasn't himself. Please!" begged Elena.

"I hope Melanie succeeds in whatever she has planned for you so I don't have to kill you myself Damon. I warned you, I told you if so much as one innocent drop of blood was spilled that I would take you down." she glanced over at Stefan. "And if I have to, I'll take anyone down with you that stands in my way."

"Bonnie..." whispered Ethan. "What about the plan? Please...you promised that you would help me, my family!"

"The moment he broke the agreement," she said pointing at Damon. "was the moment that I turned against him. I will protect this town."

"The people of this town are going to die if you don't help now!" cried Ethan as he grabbed Bonnie's arm as she walked towards the door. "Don't turn your back on us!"

"I'm sorry..." said Bonnie. "But I won't break my word." And with that she was gone.

"We don't need her..." said Ethan angrily. "We need to make a plan and we need to make one fast. If Bonnie stands in the way...we'll take her down too. She turned her back on us, so now it's war..."

* * *

**OMG! Can you believe Bonnie? What a little bitch with her whole I hope Melanie succeeds comment! But I wonder, do you think Bonnie will come around or will the Salvatore family have to take her down as well as Melanie? Stay tuned and find out! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that it seems like forever since I've updated but I've just been so busy with school already! I'm a senior this year and my Language Arts teacher has already given me so many assignments and essays that I'm going crazy. I'll try to update whenever I can but please stay tuned. If you like this story, it's only going to get better. Thank you so much for your support and I love you all! ~Lindsey**

(Chapter seven)

"We can't let her have that device." said Damon. "She'll kill us all."

"It's true.." said Elena sadly. "And once she gets rid of us, there's nothing stopping her from killing you too Ethan and the other people that you care about. She's evil and sick. Her mind doesn't work like a normal persons. She acts on impulse and when something in the past happens that she doesn't like, she doesn't let it go. Like for instance, when I dated Matt, she was so jealous because she liked him and has hated me since then."

Ethan contemplated for a moment trying to think of some kind of plan. "We need a plan...we have to stop her." he said as he banged his fist on the wall. "And Bonnie...that trader..."

Elena walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down sweetie...Bonnie is just angry right now, she'll come around."

Ethan didn't want to talk about so he changed the subject. "How did you become a vampire?"

Elena stepped back a little in shock and glanced over at Damon. "Well..."

"I think I should tell the story." said Damon. "Now you know about what we are, so it's time that you learn how we became this way. Let's start with myself and your Uncle Stefan. The year was 1864."

Ethan's eyes grew wide as his mind processed what his father had just said.

"Shocker huh?" asked Damon. "I'm 159 now but moving on. Back in 1864 there was a woman and she was beautiful. She had long, curly, brown hair, a slender body, her eyes were the color of lapis lazuli, and she looked identical to your mother. Her name was Katherine Pierce and I was in love with her but so was Stefan. Now, Stefan and I used to be very close until Katherine came around and everyday became a fight for her love. But something was different about her and I'm sure you can guess what it was, she was a vampire. To become a vampire you have to let the vampire drink your blood, then you must drink their blood, then you have to die, and finally...when you wake back up from "death", you have to feed to complete the transformation. So that's what happened to Stefan and I...Katherine used a little trick we have called compulsion where you can control people's minds and she compelled us to drink from her and when our father shot us for trying to save Katherine from being burned alive, we died and then came back and here we are today."

Ethan was still wide eyed and shocked. "Your own father killed you? Katherine looked like mom? Did Katherine really die?"

"So nosy, just like your mother." winked Damon. "But no, Katherine was alive but I killed her once I found out that she kidnapped your mother and tried to trick me by posing as her at our wedding."

"I see..." mumbled Ethan. "Well...what about mom's story."

Damon glanced over at Elena and he could see that she was uncomfortable. "It's not really something that we like to talk about..."

"After years of keeping this from me, the least you could do is tell me." said Ethan.

"Fine. Your mother was pregnant with you and everything was fine until around six months into the pregnancy. One day she just passed out and almost fell down the stairs. Anyways, Alex called the ambulance and they got her and her doctor said they had to do an emergency c section to try and save both of you. I knew she wouldn't make it so when no one was looking I slipped her some of my blood and then she died...her heart stopped beating but of course she came back and that's the end." Damon now had his arms around Elena's waist.

"What about me?" asked Ethan.

"What about you?" asked Damon with interest.

"Why didn't you turn me?"

Damon looked appalled. "Ethan, are you really asking me that question? You're mother and I didn't want you to have this life. I never wanted this life for myself and we sure as hell weren't going to put you through it."

"Well, I think I need your blood." said Ethan.

"What?" asked Damon with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I need your blood. There's a chance that I could die during this and I'm not ready for death. I don't want to grow old and watch you and mom and Uncle Stefan never age. You all drive me crazy sometimes but you're my family and I love you...I don't want to have to live knowing that everyday could be my last while you all will never die.." said Ethan.

Elena was on the verge of tears. "He's right Damon...we can't risk his life. He needs to be protected in case something does go wrong during this whole thing."

Damon had lost it. "Do you not understand that vampire can dies too? It's called a stake through the heart or sunlight if you don't have a ring and did I mention the Gilbert device? Yeah, that can kill us too! What happens if he becomes one of us and then that device is used causing him to die with us? Did any of you ever think of that?" Damon turned to look at Ethan. "Please just trust me, you don't want this life...it's a life of misery and regret. Innocent people die Ethan. You don't want this."

"It's my choice..." whispered Ethan. "And if you wont give me the blood, someone else will."

….

Bonnie stood in front of a small abandoned house on the outskirts of town. She could feel all kinds of energy coming from it and she knew that Melanie had to be there. All of her senses were on alert and she checked her surroundings before knocking on the old wooden door. She waited until she heard footsteps coming closer and the door swung open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" hissed Melanie.

"Good to see you too." hissed Bonnie right back. "Can I come in?"

Melanie eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just let me in and I'll explain. Come one Melanie, you know as well as I do that you're a more powerful witch than I am. If I was to try anything, you would be able to sense it and then stop me so let me in." said Bonnie.

"Fine." said Melanie as she stepped aside and then closed the door. She lead Bonnie to the couch where they both sat down. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you." said Bonnie. "I want to help you take down the Salvatore's once and for all."

Melanie looked at her like she was the crazy one. "Isn't that little bitch Elena married to one of them? You want to take down her family? I thought you two were friends..."

"She's one of them now." said Bonnie. "And Damon, tonight he killed an innocent person out of rage and I made it clear to him that if one drop of innocent blood was spilled, I would take him down and anyone else that stood in my way. That means Elena and Stefan have to go with him."

"What makes me so sure that I can trust you?" questioned Melanie.

"Because, this is my town and they are monsters. I will do whatever it takes to keep this town safe and with them around, no one is. I'm not going to sit around and watch more people die. We have to take action and we have to take it now. It's what grams would want us to do Melanie."

Melanie contemplated this for awhile as Bonnie watched her. After awhile, Bonnie could see life coming to Melanie's eyes and they had an evil glow about them. "Alright, you're in."

"Good. What is your plan?" asked Bonnie.

"We get that Gilbert invention but now that you're on my side...you can be the one to get it. Go apologize to them or something and use your powers to locate the device. Got it?" said Melanie.

Bonnie nodded, determination in her eyes.

"Time to take those little fuckers down..." said Melanie through gritted teeth. "Every last one of them."


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter eight)

Ethan sat in his bedroom, staring out of his large window that faced the garden. His parents had told him the story of their proposal in that garden and for some reason, that was a special place to him. No matter how angry Ethan was at his father for killing that girl, he still loved him. No matter how upset he was with the fact that his mother, father, and uncle all kept such an important secret from him, he still loved all of them. The more he thought about it, the more it really sunk in that this was his family...sure they got in arguments at times but life without them seemed scary. Ethan was only fourteen, he wasn't ready to be on his own. His parents had said that if anything was to happen to them, Bonnie was to be his soul guardian but look at her, she was a backstabber. Maybe his father did spill innocent blood but did Bonnie not realize that Damon, Elena, and Stefan were his only true family? Bonnie was either with them or against them...sadly, Ethan had to come to terms with the fact that she had picked the wrong side. Ethan heard a slight knock at the door and watched as it slowly opened to reveal his father.

"Hey.." said Damon as he sat down on Ethan's bed. "How are you?"

"Miserable..." sighed Ethan.

Damon looked at him with sadness and reached up to put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "I've never really told you this enough but...I love you Ethan. I never thought that I'd be able to have children and to be honest I never wanted any but the moment you were born...all of that changed. I wouldn't trade you for the world and I vowed to always protect you. We're going into this fight against Melanie and Bonnie blind and I can't focus all of my energy on trying to keep you safe." Damon slowly reached his wrist up to his mouth and Ethan watched as he bit into it causing blood to rise to the surface. "Drink."

Ethan's eyes darted from his father's wrist up to his eyes. "But dad I thought-"

Damon only shook his head. "I don't want this for you Ethan, no one needs to live this life but I can't lose you. Just like I can't lose your mother or my little brother as much as I hate to admit it."

"It looks gross..." said Ethan with a disgusted face.

"Just drink and try not to think about what you're drinking. I feel like I'll regret this if you don't do it now so do it." warned Damon as Ethan grabbed his wrist and raised it to his mouth.

Slowly Ethan drank and to his amazement, the blood actually wasn't that bad. He suddenly began to drink more heavily and fast until Damon pulled his wrist away. "That's enough for now. We never know exactly when Melanie could show up. My blood will stay in your system for at least two days so when it's time, we'll...refuel you.."

"Dad..." muttered Ethan. "I love you too. And thank you..."

….

"Well?" asked Elena as she watched Damon descend from the stairs.

"It's done." he said quietly. "I hope you're all happy now."

"Damon, we can't lose him. You know good and well that we would never be able to forgive ourselves if he was to die when we knew that turning him so we could stay a family was an option." said Elena softly as Damon took her into his arms.

"I know and you're right but...you just don't understand how much I hope nothing bad happens. I want him to remain human as long as possible Elena. He deserves a normal and happy life." said Damon as he rested his chin on her head, pulling her closer into his chest.

"I love you Damon Salvatore. Always have and always will." whispered Elena into his chest.

"Of course you always will, we have eternity." he said as he let out a small laugh. "But I will always love you too. I spent to long trying to win you over and when I finally did, I promised myself that I'd never let you go. My charm and good looks finally paid off huh?"

"Cocky much?" giggled Elena as she pulled away to look up at him and roll her eyes.

"You have no idea." he winked but his head suddenly jerked up as he heard a knock on the front door. Using his vampire speed, he was at the door in an instant and he could hear the sounds of everyone else gathering in the room. As he opened the door his eyes widened in anger and his fangs began to protrude. His eyes also began to grow dark.

"What do you want?" he hissed making sure to show his fangs.

"Put them away Damon. You know good and well that you'd be dead before you got to me. I only wanted to come and talk, can I come in?" asked Bonnie

"Don't let her in!" yelled Ethan from the top of the stairs. "Please dad, don't!"

Damon glanced up at his son and then back at the witch before him. "Get the hell of my property you stupid witch."

"We'll I'm not leaving until you at least hear me out. I just wanted to apologize. I really do regret the whole thing that happened earlier. I went to Melanie and what she doesn't know is that I'm really against her. She thinks I'm on her side but please, you can't tell her the truth." pleaded Bonnie.

"Save the bullshit for someone who will actually believe it. You're trying to trick us into bringing you back in so you can't sneak the device out from under us. I believed you when you said you'd take me down and after knowing you for quite some time now, I've learned that you're not the kind of woman to back down on her word. So get out." growled Damon.

"How could you Bonnie...?" whispered Elena as she appeared at the door next to Damon. "Damon and I have a family. We have a son who means the world to us and you're going to take us away from him..? How could you do something so evil?"

Bonnie was beginning to get frustrated. They were supposed to forgive her and welcome her back in so she could get the damn device and then have it all be over with. Her eyes flashed over to Ethan as he too appeared in the doorway.

"If you kill them, you'll kill me too." he growled in his deepest voice.

"What are you talking about?" replied Bonnie annoyed.

"I've had their blood so I will be safe in case something goes wrong. If need be, I'll even kill myself so I can turn with them and then guess what Bonnie? I'll be a vampire and you'll not only be killing your godson but you'll also be killing your so called best friend and her family. Can you live with that Bonnie? If I remember correctly, you told me just the other night that you loved me like I was your own son. How would it feel to kill your son and try to take his family away from him huh? Well guess what? If they die, I do too now get the fuck off our front porch!" bellowed Ethan as he slammed the door shut.

Bonnie stood their with her mouth wide open. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ethan wasn't supposed to have their blood. She couldn't kill him, she couldn't.

Damon and Elena both turned to look at their son with surprised expressions. "Hey now, I admire the attitude and courage...so much like your old man but language." said Damon with a small grin.

….

Bonnie was once again back at the old abandoned house and she was watching as Melanie paced the room back and forth in anger.

"I don't give a shit if the little twerp dies too! He means nothing to me Bonnie. You're a fool to let yourself care about him like that!" she screamed.

"He's my godson for God's sake Melanie! I can't kill him! He's done nothing wrong!" yelled Bonnie.

"He's done nothing wrong? Well Elena and Stefan did nothing wrong but you're still willing to take them down, why is he any different? If I remember correctly, you said you'll take down anyone that stands in your way and guess what dumb ass, that little kid is in the way so that means you take him down too and get me what I want or I'll take ALL of you down. You know I'm more powerful than you'll ever be. Are you ready to meet your death bed already?" hissed Melanie.

"Alright, alright! I'll get you the damn device but please...don't hurt him." begged Bonnie.

"Haha, you act as if I actually care about what happens to any of them. But see Bonnie, I'm not going to be the one that hurts him, you're the one that vowed to take down any interference. I'm just here to do the big spells you can't do and then activate the device." she smiled wickedly.

"You're saying I have to hurt them while you prep the device...?" asked Bonnie.

"BINGO! The witch actually does have a brain! Glad to see that you use it once in awhile but listen to me and listen to me good Bonnie Bennett...I want that device in no longer than two days. If I don't get it, the end is close for you." said Melanie. "Understand my dear cousin?"

"Yes...I do..." whispered Bonnie.

* * *

**Well, to be honest...I really like this chapter and I'm rather proud of it! Any ideas of what you guys might think will happen? Please review! ~Lindsey**


	9. Chapter 9

**A little note to CoolAngel90 and people interested, there will be more Stefan and Alex parts coming soon. I've realized that I've kind of neglected poor old Alex but trust me, there will be more of them once the Salvatore's vs the Bennett's fight is over. Also, a shout out to Doodle87, I really like your excitement for the story and your reviews. Thanks for the support! Thanks to all of you and I love you all! ~Lindsey**

* * *

(Chapter nine)

"You need to get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow is going to be a big day." said Elena as she sat next to Ethan on the couch.

"What about school?" he asked.

"It's not safe for you to be out of our sight right now. Once all of this is over, you can go back. Do you miss Kelsey?" smiled Elena.

Ethan's face began to turn bright red with embarrassment. "Mom!"

"It's okay, you can talk to me. Whatever we say, stays with us." she said.

"Fine...but yeah, I do miss her...a lot. I miss seeing her everyday. I like her mom." said Ethan while he fiddled with his thumbs.

"If you like her then you should go get her. Don't sit around and wait because if you do, someone else will get her. You're father went after me but it was too late because I already had someone but he never gave up and look at where we are now." said Elena with a smile.

"It's funny and I'm not saying this to be cocky but I really could have any girl in school that I wanted. Like every freaking girl tries to be all over me and yeah, there are some better looking ones than Kelsey but I don't care about that. Don't get me wrong, Kelsey is beautiful but something about her is just different and I like that. Did I seriously just tell you that? I sound like a girl..." mumbled Ethan.

Elena couldn't help but laugh as she stood up and tousled his hair beneath her hand. "You don't sound like a girl Ethan. You sound like a boy who has a crush on a girl, it's a normal thing. But really, you need to get in bed. You need as much strength as you can possibly get." said Elena.

"Alright, goodnight mom." said Ethan as he began going up the stairs.

"I love you." called Elena after him.

"I love you too."

….

"I just worry about him Damon...with this whole fight as you call it coming up, I worry." said Elena as she paced the bedroom.

"Elena, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I love you and our family, I won't let anything happen to us." said Damon as he got up and walked towards Elena. Using his vampire speed, he pulled Elena towards the bed and was now resting on top of her. "You have to trust me."

If Elena still had a heart that beat, it would be pounding right now. She wasn't human but Damon still had the same effect on her now like he did when she was human. Her breath began to quicken as he leaned his face down closer to her. First he began to trail kisses down her neck and stopped when he was just above her breasts. Slowly he lifted her shirt over her head and resumed his kisses which were now being planted all over her stomach. Damon couldn't help but smirk when he heard Elena's faint moans. When he came back up to her face, she ripped his shirt off and now used her vampire speed to roll Damon over so she was now on top of him. She began to press her body against his and she could feel his hands working their way up her back and stopping at her bra to unhook it.

"It's been to long..." breathed Elena as Damon now pushed her back towards the bed. He went straight for her pants and removed them quickly while Elena followed suit removing his. They kissed for awhile longer until Damon positioned himself between Elena's open legs. They both moaned with pleasure as they made love. Elena liked making love to Damon as a human but doing it as a vampire was a completely different story. Every little touch and bit of pleasure was intensified times ten. When both of them reached their climax, Damon rolled over and Elena laid her head on his chest curling up close to him.

"Wow..." she muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

Damon glanced over at her, a smile forming at his lips. "You can say that again." he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

….

"Promise me that you'll be safe." said Alex as she rested her head on Stefan's chest.

"Alex, I promise. I'm not leaving you." said Stefan with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Stefan and the thought of losing you again scares me..." cried Alex.

Stefan sat up quickly and held her hands in his. "You're not going to lose me. I will come back to you. You mean so much to me Alex and you're my life now."

Alex could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at Stefan's words. "Excuse me, I need to go get some tissue from the bathroom." Alex walked into the bathroom and she stood at the sink, her hands griping it. She couldn't lose Stefan, not again. Once she finally gained control of herself she grabbed some tissue and walked back in the room, her head towards the floor. When she looked up towards the bed she stopped dead in her tracks. Before her knelt Stefan with a tiny black box in his hands.

"Alex.." he said.

"Oh my God..." she whispered.

"Alex, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me?" asked Stefan as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful and highly expensive diamond that Alex had ever seen.

Alex was at a loss for words. Once she finally processed what was going on she shrieked with delight and jumped into Stefan's arms. "Of course I'll marry you Stefan Salvatore!"

Stefan smiled and grabbed her hand placing the diamond ring on it.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" cried Alex.

Stefan was about to pull Alex in for a kiss but he heard a loud bang come from Ethan's bedroom. In a flash, Stefan ripped open the door and ran towards Ethan's bedroom finding Damon and Elena already in it. When Stefan's eyes scanned the room, his face dropped in horror.

"Let him go!" roared Damon.

"Not till I get what I want you filthy blood sucker!" screamed Melanie as she held Ethan in her firm grasp. "Bonnie, find it so we can get out of here."

Damon's eyes darted across the room at Bonnie's small figure that was hidden in the shadows. In an instant, he was in front of her with his hand wrapped around her throat, his face vamped out.

"Let her go or I'll kill him!" yelled Melanie. She smiled an evil smile as she watched Damon drop his hand to his side. "Now Damon, I'll make a deal with you. You give me the device and I let Ethan go OR you can not give me the device and watch Ethan die. Deal or no deal?"

Damon suddenly vanished from the room leaving everyone startled. After about a minute or so, he returned to the room and he watched as Melanie's eyes flashed with delight.

"We make the trade off at the same time." growled Damon.

"Dad no! You can't give it to her!" cried Ethan put his voice went silent as Melanie slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up brat. Now, where were we? Ah yes, fair trade off well come on. Chop chop." smiled Melanie.

Damon walked over to her, his eyes glanced at Ethan's terrified face. He had to do this, it was the only thing he could do.

"On the count of three...one...two...three!" yelled Melanie as grabbed the device out of Damon's hands but pulled Ethan back towards her.

"Melanie! You promised! Let him go!" cried Bonnie.

"Will you shut the hell up about this stupid kid if I let him go?" asked Melanie.

"Yes, just please..." begged Bonnie.

"Fine, I have no use for him anyways. They all be dead soon." said Melanie as she shoved Ethan to the ground and Damon took on the protective crouch in front of him. "And this is our cue to leave. We'll be seeing you very soon Salvatore's...very soon."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah...I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter to read but I promise, the next one will be good because I'm pretty sure I'm going to make it the fight scene. Remember to review and I'll update when I can! ~Lindsey**


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter ten)

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? I have to concentrate here Bonnie. It's not like this is just some easy spell that works in an instant!" snapped Melanie as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I'm sorry but what exactly is the point in a spell?" asked Bonnie.

"Ugh, you are so stupid sometimes! Hello, I have to do the spell to actually activate the device." said Melanie in a cold voice.

"So what kind of concentration do you need exactly?" asked Bonnie quietly.

"I need complete silence so I can focus. Just shut up and relax so we can get this done and then take put those idiots where they belong in hell!" she hissed.

Bonnie was quiet as she watched Melanie focus on the object for quite some time. When her concentration was finally complete, Melanie closed her eyes and raised her hand far over the device and began to mumble a spell under her breath. Bonnie began to shiver as the room grew extremely cold and dark. She watched as the device began to raise into the air and without even thinking she grabbed it and ran, not looking back.

"Bonnie?" screamed Melanie as her eyes flew open. "You bitch! Get back here NOW!"

But Bonnie wasn't stopping. She couldn't go through with it, she couldn't take the only family that Ethan had away from him. She knew that Damon had changed and he only needed to control his anger better. She could cut him slack...just this one time. Bonnie was now standing on the front porch of the boardinghouse, banging on the front door until she saw Damon standing in front of her.

"Damon, let me in!" cried Bonnie. "Please!"

"What are you doing here?" he growled but his face grew shocked as he saw Bonnie raise her hand up into the air, revealing a gold pocket watch. "Come in!"

Bonnie ran inside. "Lock everything up. She'll still probably be able to find a way in but please just lock everything up now!"

Elena, Stefan, Alex, and Ethan had now run into the living with looks of confusion.

"What is she doing here?" demanded Ethan pointing at Bonnie.

"I'm saving all of your asses! Now do what I said!" cried Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm confused...I don't understand...what's going o-" but Elena's words with cut off with an agonizing scream as she fell to the ground, clutching her head.

"MOM!" screamed Ethan as he ran to her side. Then he could hear the screams of his uncle and father behind him. "Bonnie, what's happening?"

"Oh no..." she whispered. "Melanie must have finished the spell on the device...she's activated it!" cried Bonnie.

"You knew didn't you!" cried Ethan. "You knew this was going to happen!"

No! I swear that I didn't!" said Bonnie as tears ran down her face but he heart skipped a beat as she watched the front door of the boardinghouse come crashing down. Melanie's face was bright red with anger and she stormed towards Bonnie.

"You little BITCH! How dare you?" screamed Melanie as she used her powers to throw Bonnie across the room and into a wall. "You betrayed your own flesh and blood for them?" she was now pointing at the Salvatore's as they all laid on the ground screaming in pain.

"What happened to grams is in the past! You have to let it go and move on Melanie!" said Bonnie as she stood up. "What good will revenge bring?"

Melanie was ignoring her as she turned to face Ethan. "How does it feel to stand there all helpless while your parents die before your own eyes?" she grinned.

"Please...stop!" said Ethan as tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't hurt them, they're all I've got!"

"Does it really look like I care? How bout this, there going to die so instead of making you watch...I'll just go ahead and snap your little neck so you don't have to feel the horrible horrible pain anymore." said Melanie as she stepped closer to Ethan.

Damon could hear Bonnie's panicking voice and it hurt his head worse. Something was wrong and as he looked up, he could see Melanie's hands wrapped around Ethan's neck.

"On the count of three. One...two...thr-" but before she could get the number out, Damon threw her across the room.

Melanie turned around in anger. "How did you do that?"

"Leave...him...alone." said Damon as he still clutched his head, the pain unbearable. "Make it stop..." was all that he could think.

"Damon?" called Bonnie's voice. "Can you hear me?"

"Bonnie?" said Damon in a painful grunt out loud.

"I'm in your head Damon...listen to me. If I can get that device far enough away, it wont affect you anymore. Melanie forgot to get the device from me so I'm leaving. I learned how to teleport so in just a second the pain will stop just hold on a little longer." said Bonnie.

"Just make it stop..." said Damon but he couldn't hear Bonnie's voice anymore, all he could hear were her screams and cries.

"Ethan!" screamed Bonnie. "Melanie what have you done?"

"I killed him, big deal! He had it coming anyways..." said Melanie.

Bonnie was in shock, Melanie didn't know it but he would be waking up a vampire very soon...he would be affected by the device too so this was it, Bonnie had to get out. Slowly, she closed her eyes and pictured a place. A place far away from Mystic Falls. She could feel Melanie coming closer to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Melanie as she reached forward to grab to Bonnie but her hand flew back. "What the fuck...?"

"Stay back Melanie, I have a force field up, you can't touch me." warned Bonnie.

"Force field? Since when did you learn that?" hissed Melanie but her eyes widened as she saw a light burst out of Bonnie. And then she was gone. "BONNIE?" she screamed but no response. "You can't hide from me!"

Damon, Elena, and Stefan were now coming to. Each of them sat up quietly and looked around the room. Elena's mouth fell open and her eyes filled with tears as she turned to see Ethan lying on the ground, his neck twisted in an unnatural way.

"Damon..." she whispered as he turned to look back and at that moment nothing but anger filled his body.

"Oh Bonnie, come out come out wherever you are." giggled Melanie in a crazy voice as she searched the house.

"Peekaboo, I see you." said Damon as he popped out in front of her, grabbing her by the throat and squeezing it with every bit of strength that he had in him. "You threatened my family and let me tell you, bad move bitch. You killed my own and now I kill you, but lucky for Ethan, he's had my blood and he'll come back. You on the other hand, that's a different story."

"Let me go!" chocked out Melanie. He had caught her off guard, she couldn't defend herself now.

"You can't always get what you want." said Damon. "Such a greedy little girl. Let me ask you a question Ms. Bennett, how does death look to you?"

Melanie's eyes widened as she gasped for air. "Please...no!"

Damon now had both of his hands on either side of her neck. "Death isn't always such a bad thing, been there done that but I came back from death but you, you're not going to. So let me ask you again, how does death look to you?"

"It looks like hell, please...don't do it!" she said as her face was now turning a pale color.

"I think death looks like...this." and with that Damon snapped her neck. "Be sure to send a post card." He threw Melanie's body to the ground and then turned to run over to Ethan.

"What happened...?" asked Ethan as he sat up. His head hurt and the light hurt his eyes. "I feel so hungry..."

"That's step one." said Damon as he picked Ethan up and walked him towards Melanie's lifeless body. He knelt down beside her and lifted her hair off of her neck. Ethan watched as his father bit down and then directed the neck towards him.

"You have to drink to complete the transformation. If you don't, you'll die." said Damon.

Ethan nodded and then knelt down too. He could smell the sweet aroma of the blood circulating through the air. He had to have it and he had to have it now. He turned into a savage as he buried his head on her neck. It tasted so good and he just couldn't get enough. Once he could no longer feel the blood seeping through the holes on Melanie's neck, he stood up and turned towards his family. All eyes were on him.

* * *

**Yay, Bonnie actually came through! I still don't like her but oh well, she saved them so I guess she deserves a little respect. Thank goodness Melanie is gone now right? And Ethan is now truly a Salvatore, he's one of them now! Well let me know what you all thought and please review! I love you all! ~Lindsey**


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter eleven)

Ethan stood before his family as he reached up to wipe the blood off that was trickling down his mouth. He looked at each one of their expressions. Stefan seemed uncomfortable and Ethan was guessing it was because the blood was of a human, Elena looked relieved to see that he was alive, and Damon...Damon looked relived as well but something about him showed pain.

"What?" asked Ethan as he gazed around the room at everyone.

"Nothing." said Damon quickly. "Stefan, care to help me get this body out of here?"

Stefan nodded as he took hold of Melanie's legs and Damon took hold her arms. There was really no need for both of them to carry her out but Damon wanted to talk to Stefan. Once they were outside, they took off towards the woods to dump the body out in one of the old unmarked ponds, the same pond that Damon and his brother sat at as their own transformation took place. After Melanie's body was taken care of, Damon sat down on the cold and damp earth looking up at the stars. He could feel Stefan's eyes on him as he took a seat too.

"It seems like there's always some kind of bullshit that we have to deal with huh?" laughed Damon with a huff.

"I guess that's just what we have to deal with for the life that we live..." sighed Stefan.

"You know it's funny because when I first came back to Mystic Falls after I left the confederate army, I was happy to be back. I missed you and mother and of course Katherine but when everything happened with her, I couldn't stand the town, in fact...I hated it. And when I left and came back again I wanted to destroy it but ever since Elena and I got together I found myself wanting to protect it." murmured Damon. Stefan wasn't exactly sure what the point in that confession was but knowing Damon, he wasn't finished. He had a reason for saying that. "When Ethan told me about Melanie threatening him and the people in town that he cared about I found myself wanting to protect it and it's people more but then I went out and killed an innocent girl Stefan.."

There it was, Damon's underlying message. "Damon, you can't blame yourself...you were angry and it's our natural instinct to act like that. This whole animal diet is new to you, you haven't gotten full control of it yet." said Stefan.

Damon turned to look at him and Stefan could see pain on his face. "She was innocent Stefan...Ethan saw me kill her. He's never going to forget that. And now look at him, he's a vampire too!"

"Well, would you have rather have him dead and have to plan a funeral or have him be "alive" and teaching him how to maintain the proper diet to where he doesn't hurt others?" asked Stefan.

"I guess you're right but I didn't want this for him Stefan. I didn't want this and he shouldn't have been able to have it. I could have saved him..."

"Enough Damon. You couldn't have saved him and you know that as well as I do. That device had us in so much pain that it hurt to move. I was surprised when you found the strength to get up and push Melanie back." admitted Stefan. "But you can't blame yourself. What's done is done and you have to accept it."

Damon's eyes were glued on Stefan as Stefan's words replayed over in his mind. He was right, Ethan was a vampire and that was that, there was no changing it. Instead of brooding, which was reserved for Stefan, not himself, he needed to accept it and do whatever he could to help Ethan and teach him.

"You know that if you need me, I'm here..." said Stefan quietly.

"Just like old times when we used to be close huh?" smirked Damon as he took off running towards the boardinghouse. He could hear Stefan getting closer. "I'd like to see you try and beat me. In your dreams little brother!"

….

"Now Ethan, I know you like the taste of human blood but it's not going to happen. We live off of animal blood and that's final." warned Elena.

"But mom..." whined Ethan. "It's so good...that stupid bit of animal blood that you made me try didn't even satisfy me!"

"Stop acting like a two year old." said Elena. "I know it taste good, been there and done that but you can't let it take over your life. Hurting innocent people is wrong."

"She's right you know." said Damon as he and Stefan walked thru the front door. "You saw what I did to that girl in the woods and I saw the sadness on your face that you felt for her. Is that what you really want to do to people?"

"Well when you put it like that no...but...ugh, fine. You guys win. I'll stick to the squirrel diet as dad calls it." grunted Ethan in an angry tone.

"He needs a ring." said Stefan as he took a seat on the couch. Alex walked in and sat down next to him, snuggling close.

"I didn't even think about that." said Damon lost in thought.

"What do I need a ring for?" asked Ethan.

"It will protect you from burning in the sunlight." said Damon.

"Wait, you mean you guys don't sparkle like that dude from Twilight? The girls in our group were like begging us to go see that so we all went and he sparkled, we actually burn?" Ethan was in shock.

Damon looked over at him and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Of course we actually burn! This isn't some kind of fantasy world...we live in the real world where our flesh burns from sunlight but this ring," he said as he pointed at it. "will protect you from that. That's why your Uncle Stefan and I haven't really been suspected by any towns people because we can go out in the day."

"Well where am I going to get one?" asked Ethan.

Damon was about to answer him but he froze as he saw a huge light illuminate the room. Once it finally died down, he saw Bonnie standing before him.

"Maybe I can help with that..." she whispered as she walked over to Ethan and revealed as large silver ring with a lapis lazuli stone in it and silver artwork on top of it, just like Damon and Stefan's rings.

Ethan took the ring into his hands just staring at. He slowly lifted his head back up to look at Bonnie and he couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Thank you.."

"I figured it was the least I could do after how I acted..." whispered Bonnie as she turned and walked towards Damon. "I'm sorry Damon."

Damon looked annoyed. "For what?"

"Everything. It was wrong of me to turn on you all but I was just so angry that you broke the agreement but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that killing you meant killing Elena and Stefan because they would fight for you and then that meant taking everything from Ethan and I just couldn't do it...you all mean a lot to me so I'll let it slide this time but please Damon, you have to control your anger." pleaded Bonnie. "I really don't want to have to take action against you."

Damon looked shocked. Bonnie was apologizing to him? Since when did the witch ever feel sorry in circumstances where he was involved? "I know and trust me, it will be worked on. Thank you for uhm, saving my family.."

Bonnie smiled weakly and nodded her head. "Well, I guess that I'd better get a move on...that teleporting thing has worn me out...but one thing," said Bonnie. "what happened to her?"

"We disposed of her." said Damon coolly as Bonnie looked down at the floor.

"I just wish I could have made her see the light but oh well...at least you all and the town are safe. That's all I could really ask for." smiled Bonnie as she opened the front door and walked out it.

"I suggest that we all get to bed...tonight has been a long night and tomorrow, you're training starts." said Damon as he looked over at Ethan. "All of us are here for you every step of the way but you have to trust us."

"I do.." said Ethan as he looked at his father, mother, and uncle standing before him. He admired each of them and even though his father did make mistakes, he admired him the most. His dad had been through so much during his life and had to face so many trials that he couldn't help but admire him the most. Everyday for a 150 years, his father lived with loss and pain until he had met his mother. He was one of the strongest people that he knew.

"Goodnight." said Damon as he pulled Ethan in for a hug.

"Dad..." he mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, you're never too old for dads love."

* * *

**Awww, I just had to add Damon saying a cute and sweet little line right there. He's finally coming out of that shell that he's been in for soooo long! I hope you guys like this chapter and stay tuned. Please make sure to review and remember, I love you all! P.S. Watch the epic season 2 trailer with new and I repeat NEW footage of TVD! Go to youtube and type in, official season 2 vampire diaries trailer year of the kat, and it's the first video! I literally almost pissed myself because I got so excited! You can mention the video in your reviews but please make sure to also talk about the story so I can see if you all like it so far! ~Lindsey**


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter twelve)

One Month Later

"You've been out of school for quite some time Mr. Salvatore." said Principle Sanders as Ethan sat at in his office. "One month is way too long and I hate to say this but, with all the school you've missed you're most likely going to have to repeat freshman year."

Ethan was trying to remain calm. His father, mother, and uncle had always stressed the importance or remaining calm even if you were angry but then an idea popped into his head. Very careful, Ethan leaned closer to his principle and made sure his eyes were focused on him. "You are going to excuse my absence due to a very bad illness. You will inform all of my teachers that my make up work is excused and you will be sure to allow me to pass onto the next grade. Once, I get up and leave this room you will immediately talk to my teachers and explain the situation."

Principle Sander's eyes were wide open as he slowly shook his head in understanding.

"Excellent." said Ethan with an accomplished smile. "Have a great day sir!" he said as he turned to wave goodbye to his confused principle that was now immediately contacting Ethan's teachers.

Ethan walked down the hallway and listened carefully to the sound of his first period teacher taking role. "Ethan? Ethan Salvatore? He's still out?" asked Mr. Saltzman.

"I'm here." said Ethan as he walked into the door and took a seat in front of Kelsey.

"Well, I'm glad that you could finally grace us with your presence." said Mr. Saltzman. "I'd like to see you after class."

"Principle Sanders is in the middle of sending you an email to excuse my absence. I was really really sick but I'm back now and that's all that matters." smiled Ethan triumphantly.

Mr. Saltzman kept his eyes locked on Ethan and slowly nodded his head in suspicion but he then turned around towards the board to write out the assignment for today.

"Ethan.." whispered Kelsey as she reached up and lightly tapped him on the back. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, I was sick." replied Ethan.

"I don't believe you." whispered Kelsey harshly. "I'm mad at you too."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" he asked.

"Well lets see, the last time I saw you was over a month ago at the library where you ditched me and by the way, thanks so much for returning my calls to let me know that you were okay. I really appreciate it you jerk!" she said.

Ethan felt a little guilty. He did ditch her and never called to apologize. "Kelsey, come on...don't be like that."

"Buzz off Salvatore and don't speak to me anymore." she said as she crossed her arms and and glared at the board.

Once class was over, Kelsey made an immediate dash for the door with all intentions of avoiding Ethan. He was almost right behind her until a huge hand came down and whacked him in the back. With his new vampire instinct, he turned around quickly and grabbed the hand, shoving the person that it belong to into a locker.

"Jesus Christ Ethan! Calm down, it's just me!" said Justin.

Ethan could feel his facial features getting close to changing but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Justin as he readjusted his shirt collar.

"I'm just a little on edge today...sorry about that." said Ethan.

Justin looked at him carefully. "Alright, it's okay man. Hey you know that if you have something you need to talk about, you can talk to me."

"Yeah I know, thanks. I won't be at practice today but I got to get going, I'll see you later." said Ethan as he left Justin standing there with a confused expression.

….

Ethan was now searching around the lunchroom for Kelsey. Once his eyes finally landed on her, he cut off all other noises around him and listened in on her conversation.

"So Kelsey, I see that Ethan's back. You must be pretty happy." smiled a small red head named Ashley.

"Actually I'm not." said Kelsey as Ethan frowned. "He went off the face of the freaking earth for over a month without so much as one phone call! I left him I don't even know how many voice mails begging for him to call me and I got nothing! I don't think any of you understand how pissed off I am."

"I don't blame you...I'd be really pissed off too but come on, you really like him and I know you Kelsey, you'll forgive him sooner or later. I mean look at him," said Ashley as she glanced over at Ethan and he quickly turned away. "he's so hot. You guys would be like the hottest couple!"

"Yeah yeah..." mumbled Kelsey. "I can't deny that he is probably the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen but he's a jerk."

Ethan now opened his ears back up to all of the sounds around him as he walked out of the lunch room. He had to make things right with Kelsey. He liked her a lot and like his mother said, if he waited to long, he would lose her. After lunch, there was one more period...he just had to last for one more class.

….

"Finally!" Ethan said to himself as he made his way towards his locker to get all his books that he needed to take home for homework. Once he finished getting all of his books, he closed his locker and went outside waiting for Kelsey to pass by. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the familiar auburn colored hair bob up and down from across the road as Kelsey walked home with a group of friends. He made sure to check his surroundings before using his vampire speed and all was clear. He was now right behind her. "Kelsey?"

Kelsey spun around quickly and clutched her books to her chest. "You scared the life out of me Ethan!" she said with shock.

"I'm sorry...can I walk you home? We need to talk." he said.

Kelsey looked over at her friends as they all tried to hide their smiles. "You seem to full of apologizes all the sudden...but I guess you can walk me home..." said Kelsey as she walked away from her friends and over to Ethan.

The walk home was rather quiet as Kelsey looked down at the ground and Ethan had his hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead. After awhile, they came up to Kelsey's two story brick house.

"That was a great conversation.." she scowled. "Bye."

"Wait," said Ethan as he grabbed her arm remembering not to grab it to tightly. "just listen to me okay. I should have called you. I was wrong and I know that. I like you Kelsey and I don't want to lose you...just please, will you accept my apology?"

Kelsey looked back at him and he watched as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "It's too late for all of that. You're a complete jerk and just leave me alo-" but Kelsey didn't get the chance to complete her sentence as Ethan's lips crushed against her own.

Ethan slowly pushed her back against her front door and put both of his hands on either side of her waist as she slowly reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Ethan could kiss her all day but he remembered that breathing was still necessary for her so he pulled away and looked at her face, studying her reaction.

Kelsey dropped her hands to her side and slowly lifted her face to look into his blue eyes. "I love you..." she whispered.

Ethan could feel a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm so sorry Kelsey...I love you too."

"I think that I'd better go inside now..." she said softly as she kept her back on the door, fiddling with the door knob, but afraid to look away from him. Once her front door was open, she stepped inside and watched as he leaned forward, getting close to her face.

"So does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

All she could do was nod before she felt his lips against her own again.

* * *

**Sorry that its been a bit since I've updated. School is kind of crazy right now. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't that exciting but I had to get Ethan back to school so he could see Kelsey. She's been away from this story for to long! In the next chapters there will be more Alex. I'm thinking about possibly inviting Kelsey over for a dinner at the boardinghouse which would be quite fun to write seeing as the whole family is practically vampire that don't eat. Ohhhhh, I've got some good ideas! Well anyways, reviews would be great so if you can, review! I love you all! ~Lindsey**


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter thirteen)

"Where have you been?" said Damon as he eyed Ethan suspiciously.

Ethan was trying to make his way into the house unnoticed but who was he kidding, he lived with a house full of vampires...they were bound to notice him.

"Out." he replied simply as he ran up the stairs at an extremely fast rate.

Suddenly, Damon was in front of him shaking his finger in Ethan's face. "Ah ah ah, not so fast. Where have you really been?"

"I just walked Kelsey home...and you call me nosy." said Ethan as he rolled his eyes.

Damon raised one brow showing that he was intrigued. "And?" but Ethan said nothing. "Oh come on, I know you didn't just walk her home. What happened?"

"I kissed her." said Ethan simply as he easily pushed his father back with his new strength.

"Hold it right there and don't move another muscle. I'm not done talking to you." said Damon as he watched Ethan slowly turn back around to face him. "Ethan...I want details. Hello, I'm the king of charm and being suave, I need to see if you been paying attention to all of my advice. Does Salvatore charm ring a bell?"

"It was simple really. I asked for her forgiveness and she was telling me no and to leave her alone but before she could get the word alone out and went in and kissed her. Then I kind of pushed her back against the front door and kissed her some more. Happy?" asked Ethan.

"Oh la la." smirked Damon. "Please tell me that you wrapped you hands around her waist or something."

"Yep. Sure did." said Ethan.

"SCORE!" yelled Damon. "And that makes it Damon 1 and Elena 0. I can't wait to rub it in her face."

"Hold up there dad. If it wasn't for mom, I wouldn't have made a move. She's the one that told me not to let her get away if I really cared about her. So I think it's a tie." smirked Ethan with a smirk that was oh to similar to his fathers.

Damon couldn't help but scowl. "Well, I told you to use your Salvatore charm, put your hands on her waist, and to go in for it because girls like that kind of stuff so technically, it's Damon 3 and Elena 1."

Ethan let out a small laugh as he turned for his bedroom door. "Whatever you say padre."

….

Elena sat curled up in Damon's lap in front of the fire that was blazing in the fireplace. A large white blanket was draped over their shoulders as the just watched the flames dance.

"I've missed you..." she said softly as she buried her face into his neck.

"What do you mean? I've haven't gone anywhere." said Damon as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, it's just been awhile since we've had 'us' time. With having to teach Ethan about being a vampire and having to help Alex plan for the wedding which is next week, we haven't had time to just be alone and I've missed that." she whispered.

Damon pulled away from her and lightly put one finger against her chin to push her face up towards him. "You know I love you Elena. I may not show it enough but I do." and with that he kissed her.

It had been so long since they had touched like this and at the moment their lips touched, Elena felt the same electric shock and fireworks that she felt when she had first kissed Damon so many years ago. She wanted things to go slow instead of fast like she was now used to so slowly she pushed Damon back onto the floor and crawled on top of him so she was now straddling his legs. He moaned with pleasure as she planted kisses along his neck, taking in every bit of him. She could feel Damon tugging at the hem of her shirt obviously wanting to take it off.

"Ethan, Stefan, or Alex could come down at any minute." she whispered as she ran a finger down his chest.

"And does it look like I care? Being intimate and having sex is a natural thing Elena. Hell, we even walked in on Stefan and Alex before and now it's their turn to be scarred for life." he smirked.

"Oh shut up." breathed Elena as Damon pulled her shirt over her head. He reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands and massaged them slowly, listening to her moans.

"I love you." he whispered as he pushed her back slowly down to the ground and climbed on top of her.

"I love you too." she cried softly as she pulled his black shirt over his head.

"Get a room!" said Ethan in a disgusted tone as Elena quickly shoved Damon off of her and pulled the white blanket around her shirtless body.

"Here's another wise fact from the wise Damon Salvatore, don't be a cock blocker." he said as he turned and frowned at Ethan.

"Damon!" squeaked Elena as she punched him in the arm. "Don't say that kind of stuff in front of him!"

"Relax mom, it's kind of an everyday term that we teenagers use nowadays. But anyways, I came down here to ask you guys a question but instead I caught my mom and dad in an intense makeout session, thanks for that."

If Elena could have blushed, she would have been as red as a tomato right now. "What do you need sweetie?"

"Is it cool with you guys if Kelsey comes over for dinner tomorrow? I figured that you and Aunt Alex could make a really big and nice dinner. Of course we'd have to suck it up and eat the food for Kelsey. You all embarrass me to no end but...I kind of want you all to meet her." said Ethan.

"Well sure, I don't see a problem with that. I'll go talk to Alex about it so yeah, go ahead and tell her that we'd like to have her over and get to know her." smiled Elena.

"Thanks mom." said Ethan as he turned to walk away. "Sorry to kill the _mood_."

"Yeah yeah...go do your homework or something." said Damon as he gave Ethan a half smile.

Once Ethan was back up the stairs, Damon turned to look at Elena.

"Now...where were we?" he asked seductively as he pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"I don't know." she said breaking away form their kiss with a flirty smile. "Care to show me?"

Damon's eyes lit up and raised his eyebrows at Elena and pushed her down onto the ground, pushing his body onto her own. "Oh, I would love to."

* * *

**I know this was short...don't shoot me! But this was kind of a filler for the big dinner scene in the next chapter. Anyways, there will be alot more Alex next chapter and if you remember what Elena said, Alex's wedding is like next week so that chapter will be coming up soon! So next chapter will be the big dinner and I think it will be a pretty good one so stay tuned! Depending on how I feel once this story is over, I may continue the series or I may stop it. I don't want to drag it out to long, ya know? But I would love to hear all of your opinions once this story is over and see what direction you think I should go in. If I do stop it, have no fear! I will write more but it just wont be with the characters that are present now. I'm rambling, sorry! Let's get to the point, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review if you can! I love you all for your support and don't forget it! ~Lindsey**


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter fourteen)

"Have a good time sweetie!" said Kelsey's mother as she began to drive off. Kelsey couldn't help but drop her mouth open in shock as she stared at Ethan's house. When he had asked her over for dinner she was suspecting a normal house like her own but this was beautiful. Slowly, she walked up onto the front porch and knocked on the big wooden door.

"Wow, you look amazing." said Ethan as he opened the door and took her in. She was wearing a pale green strapless dress that came just above her knees with a pair of white heels on her feet. She couldn't help but blush a little at Ethan's compliment and she turned even more red when he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Well come on in, I'd like you to meet everyone."

Kelsey took a deep breath and nodded her head before walking in the house, Ethan's hand resting on her lower back. "Guys, she's here!" he yelled.

Kelsey's eyes widened with shock as Damon was the first to enter the room because it was amazing the resemblance that Ethan had to him. "Kelsey, this is my dad Damon."

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." said Kelsey as she reached out to grab his hand.

"Please, call me Damon. It's a pleasure to meet you Kelsey." he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elena. Ethan's mother." said Elena as she appeared next to Damon and stuck out her small white hand with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you." Kelsey couldn't help but gawk over her because she was so beautiful...too beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Salvatore." smiled Kelsey.

"I like your dress." smiled Elena. "You look lovely."

Kelsey felt a little embarrassed as she smiled and said thank you.

"Well now that our introductions are out of the way, follow me into the kitchen because I'm sure that Alex and Stefan will be happy to meet you." said Damon as he began walking forward.

"Wow, it smells great in here!" smiled Kelsey as Alex and Stefan quickly turned around.

"Why thank you." said Alex as she walked over to Kelsey. "I'm Alex, Ethan's soon to be aunt within the next week. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Stefan, Ethan's uncle."

"I really hope that you're not allergic to anything." said Alex as she turned back towards the stove checking on her dinner.

"Oh no, I'm not." said Kelsey.

Suddenly, Ethan grabbed Kelsey's hand which caused her to jump. "Come on, let me show you around." he said.

The house was better than she had imagined. Every picture and room had their own stories and she admired all of the significant historical background about the house. This was the kind of house that she had always dreamed of living in.

"And this," said Ethan as he opened up the door. "is my room."

"It's nice but so plain. You could use a little artistic flare in here." she giggled.

"Hey now, don't judge my room! I think it's perfect the way it is. But you know what would make it look even better?"

"What?" she asked.

"Having you in it." he said as he scooped her up into his arms shutting the door with his foot, and tossing her lightly onto the bed.

"Ethan Salvatore!" she whispered. "Your parents are home!"

"So." he said as he laid down next to her. "What they don't know wont kill them."

Ethan propped his head up, resting his chin in his hand. "You really need to relax babe."

Slowly, he knelt his head down towards her and kissed her lips until he craved more of her. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeper, only coming up for air when he knew that she needed it. Kelsey could feel her dress slowly coming down as it now rested just above her bellybutton. Ethan began to explore her body as his hands slowly trailed down her chest and stopped just above her breasts. All of this was new to Kelsey and she was nervous. She bucked her hips up slightly as Ethan's hands lightly massaged over her breasts. She wanted to let out a small moan but she wasn't sure if that was normal or not.

"Ethan! Kelsey! Dinner time!" they heard Elena yell from downstairs.

Kelsey pushed him off fast and pulled her dress back up. "Maybe we should take it slower Ethan...we haven't been dating long at all and we're only fourteen..."

"Age has nothing to do with it." he smirked as he watched her straighten out her dress and hair in his mirror.

"Age has a lot to do with it.." she warned. "But come on, they're waiting for us."

….

As Kelsey made her way into the kitchen, she couldn't help but worry about Ethan's family hearing them upstairs. That was the farthest that she had ever gone with a boy...it was all new to her and it seemed like Ethan had had plenty of experience. "Oh wow..." she breathed. "This looks amazing!"

"Hopefully it will taste as good as it looks." said Alex with a warm smile. There was something about Alex that Kelsey really liked. She seemed like a very kind person.

"So..." said Damon as they were now settled around the table with full plates. "You must be one patient and awesome girl to put up with this kid."

"Oh shut up dad!"

"I don't see how I do put up with him." said Kelsey as she smiled over at Ethan. "I mean, somebody has to sooner or later."

"Ah, nicely put." smirked Damon.

"Uhm...Mrs. Alex?" asked Kelsey. "You said that you and Mr. Stefan are getting married next week right?"

"Yes were are but really, you don't have to call us Mr. and Mrs., Alex and Stefan are perfectly fine." said Alex. "Would you like to see my dress?"

"Of course!" said Kelsey excitedly as they all watched Alex get up and head for a catalog that was rested on the end of the bar in the kitchen.

Alex walked back over to the table and flipped through the catalog until she turned the magazine towards Kelsey. "I've already gotten it fitted and I go to pick it up tomorrow. And no peeking Stefan!"

Stefan slowly slouched back into his chair with a half smile and a nod. "Girls and their traditions."

"Hey Kelsey, you should come to the wedding with me and be my date." said Ethan as he glanced at Alex for approval.

"That's a great idea!" smiled Alex. "We actually have an open invitation if you'd like to come."

Kelsey was starting to warm up to them. They were all so kind to her. "I would love to!"

Dinner continued for awhile and then everyone moved the living room, hoping to learn more about Kelsey.

"Wow, it's getting late." said Kelsey. "My mom will be here any second. Thank you so much for having me. I've had such a great time getting to know you all."

Elena stood up and walked over to give Kelsey a hug. "It was our pleasure."

Kelsey walked towards the door as she heard the sound of a horn honking for her. Ethan followed her and lightly kissed her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered back before shutting the door behind her.

"She seems like a nice kid." said Damon as he shifted in his chair. "And she's very pretty."

"Yeah, she is. I like her a lot but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to see her." said Ethan as he sat down on the couch looking at his family.

"What do you mean?" asked Damon as he leaned forward with interest.

"I'm fourteen dad...I'm not getting any older and soon enough, she'll realize something is up. I just don't want to get anymore attached than I already am.." he sighed.

"I see.." mumbled Damon as he glanced over at Elena looking for help.

"I know it's hard but-" Elena's words were cut off as Ethan stood up.

"No mom you don't. Do you know what it's like to be stuck at this age forever? I'll have to turn somebody my age to actually have a chance with them. Lucky you, you got changed at what, nineteen? And dad and Uncle Stefan got changed in their twenties so you all had nothing to worry about...just forget it." spat Ethan.

"You know that you can't turn her Ethan." stated Damon.

Ethan glanced up at him and behind his frustrated eyes, Damon saw pain. "I know that...I would never hurt her..."

"Ethan..." said Damon as he stood up but before he could make his way towards his son, Ethan took off to his room closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**I don't really have much to say except for this...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be awesome! I've been getting alot fewer review lately and it would just be really awesome to hear more feedback from you all. I want to know if I'm keeping you entertained or if I'm boring you out of your mind so please guys, review so I can actually know how you all feel! I love you all. ~Lindsey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I want to give a quick little shout out to XxxmusicluverxxX who is fabulous and also EmilieCW-DXfan0119 who is also fabulous. I love the reviews and support from the both of you and from all of you in general. If you are like dying for a shout out and if you are someone who has actually been reviewing since day one, let me know! I love my fans so much and I have a lot of respect for you all because without you guys, my stories would be nothing so thank you! I love you all! ~Lindsey**

* * *

(Chapter fifteen)

"Ethan?" called Elena as she cracked his door open. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a second..." he replied.

Elena opened the door and gently pulled him towards his bed, motioning for him to take a seat next next to her. "Do you trust Kelsey?"

Ethan looked at his mother with a questioning expression. "Yeah...of course. Why do you ask?"

Elena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to relax herself. "I remember when I was dating your Uncle Stefan so long ago. I was crazy about him but I kept realizing that something was off about him, all kinds of unexplainable things. Then one day, I found out the truth and I was scared and I was mad because he had kept the truth from me but I loved your uncle and I forgave him, accepting his way of life. I don't want Kelsey to find out the hard way...if you can trust her, you should tell her the truth."

Ethan looked at his mother with a shocked expression, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "You're telling me that I can tell her our secret...?"

"Only if you can really trust her Ethan and it's not something that either of you can go around telling people, you know that." warned Elena.

"What did dad say about all of this?" he asked.

"Your father and Stefan both agreed to it after a very long conversation with me."

"Wow...thank you." said Ethan as he hugged his mother.

"You're welcome. Now, it's her choice as to what she's getting herself into." smiled Elena as she got up and headed for the door.

"Hey mom?" asked Ethan. "I have a question."

Elena looked at him and smiled. "What is it kiddo?"

"What made you choose dad over Uncle Stefan?"

Elena looked at him for a moment, until the obvious answer popped into her head. "I will always love your Uncle Stefan but as time went on, I realized that I just wasn't in love with him anymore. The more time I spent with Damon, the more I realized that I was really in love with him and that I just couldn't picture life without him."

"That's so weird...it just seems like you and Uncle Stefan would have been the so called 'perfect' couple." said Ethan.

"Maybe that's so but no matter what, I wouldn't stay with someone if my feelings for them weren't real. Your dad took my heart the moment I laid eyes on him and he's had it since then..." smiled Elena. "But hurry up and come eat. You don't want to miss the bus."

"Okay." said Ethan. "And thanks for everything."

Elena walked down the stairs quickly and appeared behind Damon, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Mmmm, good morning to you too." he said. "That was a rather excellent conversation that you had with our son."

"And you call me nosy but you're the one listening in on private conversations!" said Elena.

"You still love me. I think my favorite part was and I quote, "Your dad took my heart the moment I laid eyes on him and he's had it since then." So touching. Some girls just can't resist my charm and good looks so it's only natural that you fell for me the moment you saw me." he smirked.

"Oh shut up!" laughed Elena. "You are the cockiest son of bitch that I've ever met Damon Salvatore."

"Proud of it."

Ethan walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter.

"You know," said Damon. "you're lucky that you look older than a fourteen year old. Btw, that means by the way...you can thank me for that. Without my charming and handsome jeans, you would look like your uncle did when he was fourteen, a scrawny little midget. I looked like I was about seventeen so you're welcome."

"Wow, thank you so much dad. You're the greatest!" said Ethan sarcastically.

"I am so glad that you did not inherit your fathers cockiness..." replied Elena with a head shake. "Well I need to head upstairs and get dressed, today is wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses pick up day for the wedding this coming up Saturday."

"I can't wait to see how sexy you're going to look in your little maid of honor dress." smirked Damon with his eyebrows raised in a seductive way.

Ethan's eyes were wide as he turned towards the door. "And that, is my cue to leave. Goodbye embarrassing and outspoken parentals, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Have a good day! We love you!" said Elena.

"Love you guys too."

….

"Good morning." smiled Ethan as he sat down next to Kelsey. "I have an idea for today."

"And what might that be?" asked Kelsey shyly but interested none the less.

"Skip school with me." he said.

Kelsey looked at him obviously shocked. "Ethan!" she whisper yelled. "We can't do that!"

"Yes we can, just trust me...I have a unique way of getting us out of trouble but you have to trust me. I trust you..."

Kelsey contemplated for a few seconds before agreeing. "Fine..."

Once the bus parked in front of the school, Ethan checked their surroundings and then pulled Kelsey off towards the woods that were out behind the school.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Shhh, just trust me." he responded.

They walked for what seemed like ages until Ethan stopped in front of a tree. He then climbed up it and sat on a large branch, motioning for Kelsey to follow suit.

"I need to talk to you..." said Ethan quietly as Kelsey settled herself into his chest.

"What about?" she asked.

"I haven't been honest with you and I have something to tell you but once I tell you you have to remain calm and you can't tell anyone Kelsey...I'm serious."

"I won't..." she said quietly as she glanced at him with concern.

"You have to promise me you wont tell. I trust you and I'm trusting you with this secret...if you tell anyone it will ruin not only me but my family too. So promise me you wont tell." he demanded.

"Okay okay..." she said. "I promise but you're kind of freaking me out Ethan, what's going on?"

Ethan took a deep breath and pulled her away from his chest so she could see his face. "You remember when I was out for a long time right?"

"Yeah..." she muttered.

"Well, I wasn't really sick. I was in the process of...transitioning and learning how to adapt to my new life." he said.

"Ethan, what the hell are you talking about? You sound crazy.." said Kelsey.

"Kelsey...I'm a...vampire." he said.

Kelsey's eyes widened with fear as she screamed and jumped down from the tree branch, not even allowing herself time to think about what had just happened. Once her feet hit the ground, she took off sprinting, not really knowing where she was going. She shrieked as Ethan suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" she cried. "PLEASE, don't hurt me!"

Ethan dropped his grip on her shoulders and just stared at her with hurt as she cringed away from him. "I would never hurt you Kelsey...my intentions were never to hurt you, I only thought that you should know the truth."

Kelsey was shaking violently as she turned her face up towards him. "Why would you tell me that?"

"I saw how interested you are in supernatural stuff like vampires and I love you...I don't want to lie to you so I thought you had the right to know." he whispered. "I want you to know that it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me anymore. You don't have to be afraid of me because I promise you, I would never hurt you. I don't even drink human blood. I guess I'll leave you alone to figure everything out..."

Ethan began to turn and walk away, ready to use his vampire speed until Kelsey reached out for his arm and grasped it, pulling Ethan towards her. Quickly, she leaned up and kissed him with more passion than she had ever used in her whole life. "I'm sorry about that reaction...I was just surprised and honestly scared for a moment but I love you Ethan, no matter what."

"It's okay and I love you too." he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

….

"Oh Alex, you look breathtaking!" cried Elena as she, Bonnie, and Caroline stood in awe staring at Alex in her wedding dress.

"You really think so?" whispered Alex as she turned to get another glimpse of herself in the full body mirror.

"I know so. Stefan won't be able to take his eyes off of you." smiled Elena.

"You really do look gorgeous." said Bonnie.

"It's true...they did an amazing job fitting it just right on you. Stefan will literally be drooling when he sees you Alex!" cried Caroline with delight.

Alex could feel happy tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you all so much. I love all of you guys. But enough about me for a moment, go try your bridesmaid dresses on. Oh, and Elena, you have the same dress but yours is a full length dress since you're the maid of honor."

Elena nodded and followed Bonnie and Caroline into the dressing rooms to try on their own dresses for the wedding.

"One down, two more to go." said Elena.

"What are you talking about?" asked Caroline as she slipped her dress up around her body, zipping it up in the back.

"Well now that Alex is almost married, it's just you two left." smiled Elena.

"I don't think I'm really cut out to be the married and settled down type." said Bonnie. "There's too much chaos and 'secret' in my life. You marry a Bennett, be prepared for a lot of baggage." said Bonnie.

"Oh whatever, you'll be married sooner or later." said Elena as she walked out of the fitting room first, Bonnie and Caroline following close behind her.

"Wow, the dresses turned out amazing! You all look beautiful!" said Alex as she clapped her hands together once in approval.

"We may look good but this is your day Alex, no one outshines the bride and trust me...once you get in that dress and get you hair and makeup done, all eyes will be on you." Elena said.

"I hope so. I'm so excited...Stefan and I have been together for so long, it's finally time to really call it official. I love him so much and I can't wait for Saturday."

"Everything is going to be perfect." said Bonnie reassuringly. "As bridesmaids and a maid of honor, it's our duty to make sure it all goes according to plan and trust us, it will."

Alex now had tears flowing down her face. "Like I said, I love you all so much. But come on, let's get changed because I don't want to ruin this dress with my makeup tears and go head out for some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." they all said as they walked into their own dressing rooms.

"Only two more days until Alex becomes a Salvatore." thought Elena. "I hope she's ready for this."

* * *

**This is a much longer chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be Alex and Stefan's wedding so stay tuned! My reviews went up for the last chapter so please guys, remember to review. It means soooo much to me to hear what you all think! Thanks for reading and I love you all! ~Lindsey**


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter sixteen)

Stefan was pacing around the room, trying to calm himself down. Today was the day, the day that he would no longer be alone...today was the day that he was finally going to have someone by his side for real. Alex was going to be his, forever. Forever...that was an extreme word to use because Stefan would be around forever but Alex would not. Stefan began to feel nervous as he thought about that. He wanted to be with her forever but that would mean having to turn her. He wanted her to live a human life. Damon didn't want this life for Ethan and he didn't want it for Alex. Was it worth it to keep her human and then have her die or have her forever?

"Stefan?" called Elena as she cracked open the door to the side room of the churches sanctuary.

"Oh Elena, hello." he said quietly. "Do you need something?"

Elena could tell that something was wrong. She knew Stefan so well. The year that they were together, she had learned so much about him and she could tell when something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said as he turned away from her and sat down in a small wooden chair.

"Stefan Salvatore, don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you. You can talk to me, you know that." said Elena.

Stefan slowly looked up at her. "It's just...I love Alex so much Elena but she wont be around forever. I don't know if I can let her stay human and then have her die one day. I'm greedy and I want her to be with me forever."

Oh Stefan.." said Elena as she rushed towards him and put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him. "You're not greedy, you just love her. You need to talk with Alex about this and see how she feels. Damon and I talked about it and I chose my path, you have to Alex choose hers as well."

"You're right..." he mumbled. "But right now isn't the time. Today is her special day."

"It's yours too." smiled Elena. "I can't believe you're getting married."

Stefan sighed and then stood up, running his hands through his hair and let out a small smile. "I'm not going to lie to you Elena, I always pictured you being the one walking down the isle to me."

Elena knew that if she was human, her cheeks would have grown rosy. "Stefan..."

"No, it's okay Elena. You don't have to apologize or anything. Damon makes you happy and you love him. I wouldn't want you to stay with me if you weren't in it all the way. Your heart was stuck but I always knew it would happen. Damon may have won but I don't see it as a competition anymore. You both loved each other and you were obviously meant to be together. If you're happy, I am and Alex...she makes me so happy Elena." said Stefan.

"I am happy and I am happy for you. You're still one of my best friends Stefan and I will always love you. I'm always here for you, okay?"

"Thank you Elena." said Stefan as he walked over and kissed her cheek softly. "For everything."

Elena let out a small smile and walked towards the door. "Damon, Jeremy, and Ethan will be here soon to get ready. I'll see you soon."

….

"Oh Elena, I'm so nervous! My palms are literally drenched in sweat!" cried Alex as she fiddled with her fingers, trying to calm herself.

"Alex, you need to take a deep breath and relax. It's going to be fine!" laughed Elena as she gave Alex a small hug.

"Hi guys!" said Caroline, Bonnie following behind her.

"Hello everyone." smiled Alex. "Are you all ready to get dressed?"

"Yes we are but first, we need to start your makeup and hair." replied Bonnie. "You look like a nervous wreck Alex, are you alright?"

"I'm fine just nervous that I'll trip or something. This is a big day for me..." Alex said with her voice shaking a little.

"Well go sit down. Elena, can you give her a massage to calm her nerves while Caroline and I start on her hair?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course." said Elena happily.

Alex looked at them and she felt lucky to have these three amazing girls as her friends. "Thank you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you."

….

"Ethan, hurry up!" yelled Damon from downstairs. "We're going to be late if you spend anymore time looking at yourself in the mirror!"

Suddenly, Ethan appeared downstairs in front of his father. "You know we have to pick Kelsey up right?"

"Yes I do and that's why you needed to hurry up. I get it, you have good looks, I know how it feels but you can't become obsessed with your image kid." smirked Damon as Ethan walked away and hurried out to the car.

They drove for about five minutes until they appeared in front of Kelsey's house. Ethan walked up to the door and rang the door bell. His jaw dropped slightly as he admired the girl before him. "Wow..." he said in awe. "You look...you look amazing.."

"Thank you." smiled Kelsey as she kissed him on the lips. Her hair was curled and she had on a light pink strapless dress with silver heels. "You look-"

"Not ready yet. I still have to get dressed and stuff at the church. I'm one of Uncle Stefan's grooms men with my cousin Jeremy and dad is the best man." said Ethan coolly as they took a seat in the car.

Kelsey nodded. "Hello Mr. Salvatore."

"Kelsey, it's Damon. Please call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore was my father and I feel old when you call me that. Does this face look old to you?" questioned Damon with smirk on his face.

Kelsey let out a small giggle. "No sir, you don't look old."

"I know I'm handsome, not to brag or anything..." said Damon as they pulled up in front of the church. "Ethan, go show Kelsey to her seat and then head to the back so we can get ready."

Ethan pulled Kelsey inside and then walked her over to her seat. "I'll be back soon. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." said Kelsey as she leaned in for a kiss.

….

"The look suits you, not as much as it suits me though." smirked Damon as she walked in on Stefan adjusting his black bow tie.

"Damon, always one for jokes." said Stefan as he walked over and gave his brother and "manly" hug.

"I wouldn't be Damon without them. Ethan's on his way back, is Jeremy here yet?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom using the mirror to fix his bow tie." said Stefan.

"I don't see why we have to have royal blue bow ties while you get nice old black." complained Damon as he pulled his shirt off to put on his white button up. He turned at the sound of the door opening and he let out a small grin. "Elena, it's not polite to stare."

Elena looked at Damon and shook her head in embarrassment. She wasn't going to admit that for a second, she couldn't take her eyes off of Damon, his body was to die for. "Are you almost ready?"

"Just waiting for Damon and Ethan to get suited up and then we'll be ready. Give us about fifteen or twenty more minutes, okay?" said Stefan.

Elena nodded and closed the door, giving Damon one last look. "Don't worry, we'll have the house to ourselves, it can be like our honeymoon all over again later tonight." called Damon after her.

"Hate to burst your bubble but there will be a child in the house tonight and I really don't want to hear you and mom "enjoying" yourselves." said Ethan as he entered the room and started changing.

"Ear plugs." said Damon simply as Jeremy walked in the room. "Jer, long time no see. How's my favorite brother in law doing?"

"I'm good Damon. Yourself?" asked Jeremy.

"Fine, fine." Damon now had his attire on.

Each of the boys was wearing the standard black suit with a royal blue bow tie to match the girls dresses. Stefan was the exception, wearing a black bow tie.

"And now it begins." said Stefan. "Damon, take the guys and head over to get the girls. Remember, you and Elena are the first to walk out. I'll see you up there."

"Good luck brother." said Damon as he grabbed his brother shoulder and gave him a nod. "I've got your back, I'll be with you the whole time so relax."

Stefan felt confused for a moment. Damon was never one for encouraging words or comfort but Stefan decided not to question it. He nodded his head and let out a small smile as he made his way up the alter, all eyes on him.

….

"Okay...Damon, you and Elena are out first. Then Bonnie and Ethan and finally Jeremy and Caroline." said Alex as Elena made finishing touches, putting Alex's veil into her long blonde curls that hung loosely by her face.

Without warning, a small melody began playing. Elena grabbed her arrangement of flowers and grabbed onto Damon's waiting arm as the stood at the entrance to the sanctuary.

"You look beautiful." whispered Damon as they made their way in the church.

Elena smiled and pulled closer to him. She was wearing a long, royal blue dress. It's length symbolized that she was the maid of honor. Her brown hair hung in a bun, with small bits of hair clinging to her face. Once they stood in front of the alter, they split ways. Damon stood by Stefan, and Elena stood on the brides side. Next came Ethan and Bonnie. Bonnie wore a royal blue dress but it was cut off right at her knees. She had on silver pumps and her hair was fashioned much like Elena's. Then Jeremy and Caroline entered. Caroline look identical to Bonnie, except that her hair was blonde. Stefan was smiling at each of the couples that walked down the isle but if he was human, his heart would have skipped a beat as the here comes the bride melody began. Everyone in the church stood up, facing the entrance, waiting for Alex to appear. She appeared at the door, her arm hooked with her fathers and a bouquet of white and blue dyed roses in her hands. Her dress was a mermaid dress and she was one of the few that could pull the design off. It clung to her body in all the right places. Her blonde hair hung in lose curls with a long veil over them. Stefan felt nothing but pure happiness as he watched Alex walk closer. His eyes were locked on her and all of her beauty. As she approached the alter, Stefan walked down to her and the preacher began to speak. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." said Alex's father as he shook Stefan's hand and then kissed his daughters cheek, urging her forward to Stefan's waiting hand.

Alex took Stefan's hand as they made their way up to the alter.

"Alex and Stefan have written their own vows that they are now going to read to one another." announced the preacher.

Stefan was first and he took a deep breath. "Alex, words can not even describe how beautiful you look right now...well I want to start by saying that I love you more than anything. We've been through so much during our relationship and I'm proud to say that you've never left my side and I love you for that. You are my world Alex and I want forever with you. You mean so much to me and I promise to always be there for you, no matter what the challenge may be. I want nothing more than to be able to call you my wife Alex. I love you so much."

Alex felt tears forming in her eyes at Stefan's word. "Stefan, you are right...we have been through so much during the long time that we've been together but nothing has ever changed the way that I've felt about you. You have always been there for me and I've loved you since day one. I too promise that I'll always be there for you. You've changed me in ways that I can't even describe Stefan. You've showed me what it means to truly love someone and I'm always going to be grateful to you for that. I want nothing more than to able to call you my husband Stefan and I love you so much too."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house because of Stefan and Alex's words. Even Damon could feel tears rising into his eyes. He really was happy for his brother, he cared about him even if he didn't always show it.

"Stefan, do you take Alexis to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, richer and poorer, until death do you part?" asked the preacher.

"I do." smiled Stefan as he held Alex's hands in his.

"And Alexis, do you take Stefan to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." said Alex with a smile.

"With the power vested in me and the church, I now pronounce you man and wife. Stefan, you may kiss your bride!" said the preacher.

Stefan pulled Alex close. "I love you." he said and before she could say it back, he crushed his lips against hers.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Stefan Salvatore!" said the preacher as Stefan pulled Alex towards the door.

"I love you Stefan." said Alex as he leaned in for another kiss.

"And I love you." he said. "But now, the real fun begins. To the reception we go."

* * *

**Yay, Alex and Stefan are finally married! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have some news...I think that the next chapter is going to be the last. It's possible that I may have two more chapters but I really feel like the next one will be it but we shall see. I'm really happy that you guys have enjoyed this story and I thank you all for the support but don't leave just yet. We still have a tiny bit left! I'm not sure if this is going to be the end of the series or not so I would love it if you guys could tell me what you want. If you want another story to add to the series, let me know and throw in some ideas! I love you all and thanks for the support! I hope you enjoyed! ~Lindsey**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here it is, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

(Chapter seventeen)

All of the people that were attending the reception were gathered around outside, waiting for the newlyweds to arrive. Everyone was waiting with rice in their hands and they all took the ready position as the just married car pulled up outside of the Salvatore boardinghouse. The boardinghouse was the perfect location in Alex's eyes because it was huge for one and it had a beautiful scenery. Stefan stepped out of the car first and then he reached his hand inside to pull Alex out. Everyone shouted and applauded as they walked up the stone pathway towards the huge garden in the back of the house. Alex was in a fit of laughter as the rice fell on her body. When they entered the garden Alex let out a small gasp.

"Wow..." murmured Stefan as he glanced around.

Alex scanned the garden and saw Elena standing by the wedding cake, helping to make sure it was placed correctly. "Stefan, I'll be right back." she said.

Elena's eyes opened wide as she felt someone come up behind her and hug her. She could smell Alex's scent so instead of getting ready to attack, she turned around quickly. "Alex, you scared me!"

"Oh Elena, I'm sorry but this," said Alex as she gestured around the garden, "is amazing. It's just how I pictured it to always be!"

The garden was covered with tables, each had a candle and a flower arrangement much like Alex's bouquet on them. Candles also covered the pathway to the garden and around the ground. In the middle, there was a large dance floor and right behind the dance floor sat the cake on a large table. It was all white and it was a seven layer round cake. Everything was perfect in Alex's eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you." said Alex breathlessly.

"I'm glad you like it." Elena now had an accomplished smile on her face.

"Well I guess that I had better go ahead and get back to Stefan, I'll see you soon and thank you so much Elena. I love you!" cried Alex as she took off towards her husband.

"I think that I'm just going to say screw the party and lets head inside so I can screw you." said Damon as he appeared behind Elena grabbing her hips.

Elena turned around and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch." he said.

"I hope it hurt." said Elena as she glared at him.

"Oh come one Elena, don't be like that. I was just kidding unless you're up to it that is." said Damon as he smirked at her.

"I'm not up for it thank you very much. I'm here to enjoy the reception but if you're looking for a little fun later tonight, I suggest that you dance with me." said Elena as she grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"You're lucky that I love you and that I can dance." sighed Damon.

They danced to a few fast songs for awhile until there was an announcement. "Everyone, clear the floor so the bride and groom can have their first dance." said the man through the microphone.

Stefan grabbed Alex's hand and led her out to the center of the floor. The music began to play and everyone watched closely as the couple began to slowly dance.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away dreaming..._

Alex pulled herself closer the Stefan's chest.

"You're a good dancer." she whispered. "Sorry if I step on your feet."

"No, you're doing fine." laughed Stefan as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss.

_I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..._

"I love you Stefan." whispered Alex. "I want to be with you forever. You mean so much to me."

"Forever is a long time Alex..." said Stefan softly as he cupped her head, making sure her gaze was on him.

"I don't care what it takes to have forever with you. It's my choice and I want it." she said back to him.

"Are you sure that you want this..?" he said.

"Yes. I want us forever."

_I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss __a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe and __I don't wanna miss a thing._

"I don't know if I want this life for you." said Stefan as leaned in closer to her.

"Stefan, this is my choice. I have to make decisions for myself. If you love me, you'll give me this...do you not want to be with me forever? Do you want me to die one day?" asked Alex.

"No Alex, I do want forever with you it's just that...being a vampire isn't the kind of life that I want for you. But if it's truly what you want and if it means I can have you for the rest of my life, then I'll do it later tonight." said Stefan as he pulled her in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled.

People were now gathering on the dance floor now that the bride and groom had the chance to dance long enough. Caroline was dancing with her boyfriend Matt, Bonnie was surprisingly dancing with Jeremy, Damon was with Elena, and of course...Ethan was with Kelsey.

"I'm probably the worst dancer on the face of the earth so let me apologize right now." said Kelsey as Ethan pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not that great either. We can look like fools together." smiled Ethan.

"I have something that I want to talk to you about..." whispered Kelsey just as another announcement came over the speakers. "Everyone, head over to the table now that the first dance song is over so the bride and groom can cut the cake." said the same man.

"Come on, we'll talk soon. Cake time!" said Ethan as he pulled Kelsey over to the table.

Alex and Stefan now made their way over to the cake. Stefan had the knife in his hand and Alex placed her small hand over his. They looked at each other and smiled as they made a cut through the base of the cake. Once the cake was on each of their plates, they began to feed it to each other until Alex took her piece and shoved in on Stefan's face.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" laughed Stefan as he now slammed his piece across Alex's face.

Everyone was laughing as they continued like that until Stefan picked Alex up, twirled her around, and then planted a kiss on her cake covered lips.

"You know what I think it's time for?" asked Alex. "Bouquet toss!"

All of the girls let out a small cry as they all huddled close together in hopes of catching the bouquet.

Alex turned her back and slowly pulled her arms down to her knees and then with all the force she could, she threw the bouquet over head and watched as it landed into Bonnie's waiting arms.

"I told you that you were next." smiled Elena as Bonnie blushed.

"Girls and their traditions..." muttered Damon. "I swear, you give them the chance to catch the bouquet and it's like a mad house. Cat fight."

"That's just how it works." said Elena. "It's getting late, looks like everyone is starting to head out."

"Good, that means Damon and Elena alone time." smirked Damon as he pulled Elena in and kissed her.

Stefan and Alex were telling everyone goodbye and thank you for coming and once everyone was gone they headed over to Damon and Elena.

"Our honeymoon is backpacking across Europe and our plane leaves tonight." said Stefan.

"So soon huh?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, we're ready to head out and spend some time together. But Elena, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Stefan.

Elena nodded and followed Stefan over to the swing set. "I took your advice and talked to Alex."

"And how did that go?" asked Elena.

"Well, I told her I'd do it tonight but I think I'll wait until we get into Europe. I'd rather have her away from Mystic Falls during her transition, you know?" said Stefan as he gazed up into the black sky.

"I'm proud of you Stefan and I'm happy for you. I know that you and Alex will be great. If for some reason, you need me for anything, you can call me or Damon. We're both here for you."

"I know and thank you." said Stefan. "I love you Elena, you're one of the best people that I know."

"I love you too Stefan and you too are one of the best people that I know. But you should get going now, I'm sure Alex is ready. Make sure to stay in touch and call me when it happens, okay?"

"I will. Goodbye Elena, I'll see you soon." he smiled as he patted her knee and then got up and walked towards the house to pack his things.

Once the house was cleared out, Elena and Damon made their way up their bedroom. It was going to be weird without Stefan and Alex in the house. In Elena's mind, it was kind of like loosing Stefan all over again but at least this time he had someone who truly loved him at his side and besides, they'd be back soon.

"It's been one long night." said Damon as he plopped down on the bed .

"I'm guessing you're to worn out to have some fun huh?" said Elena as she laid down next to him.

Damon quickly positioned himself over Elena. "I'm perfectly fine." he said as he pushed himself into her and kissed her passionately.

Damon pulled her up quickly and pulled her shirt over her head. He then began to kiss her stomach while she moaned softly. His next target was her bra and he unhooked it, his eyes locked on her soft breasts. "You are so beautiful Elena..." he moaned as his mouth began to explore them. Elena could feel his lower self becoming hard with pleasure as she pulled his shirt off revealing his well taken care of body. Elena began running her fingers through his now wild brown locks, her fingers tangled in the mess when she felt Damon massaging her area. She reached forward and unbuttoned his pants and he followed suit, removing her bottoms.

"I love you.." she whispered. "And I want you."

"What was that?" asked Damon with a smirk. "I don't think I clearly understood you."

"I love you and I want you!" cried Elena.

"Your wish is my command." said Damon as he slipped inside of her. Damon moved in and out of her slowly at first but then he quickened his pace. When they both reached their climax, Damon fell off of Elena and onto his side of the bed. "Wow."

"You can say that again." whispered Elena. "It never gets old."

Damon let out a small chuckle and pulled Elena close to him. "I love you Elena Salvatore."

"And I love you." she said.

….

Ethan was laying in bed in his bed, Kelsey next to him. She was tracing random patterns on his chest until he spoke up.

"So earlier, you said that you want to talk to me about something. What's up?" he asked.

Kelsey sat up and looked down at him. "I've been thinking for awhile now..."

"About?" asked Ethan.

"I want you to turn me." she said.

Ethan sat up quickly and jumped off of his bed. "No, no way. It's not happening." he said harshly.

"Well why not?" asked Kelsey. "Give me one good reason."

"I'm just not doing it okay? Don't ask me again...I think it's time for you to go home. Maybe you should go ahead and call your mom." said Ethan as he held his hand out to her, a phone in it.

Kelsey slapped his hand away. "Do you not want to be with me forever? I thought you loved me..."

"Kelsey, stop..." he warned.

"Make me." she said.

Ethan was angry. Did she not understand what turning would mean? She didn't need this life. His anger took him over as he slammed Kelsey back into his wall. "Drop it."

Kelsey's eyes widened with shock but she remained calm. "I'm not going to drop because I want this and I want you. This isn't over Ethan."

Ethan's eyes were locked on her, his fangs sticking out but slowly he pulled away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. "I won't do it Kelsey...I can't. I love you too much to make you suffer with this life."

"It should be my choice. And my choice is that I want you to turn me. My mom is here now but I'm telling you Ethan, this isn't over...I'll see you later." said Kelsey as she walked out of Ethan's room and closed the door.

It was over in Ethan's mind. He loved her and wanted to be with her forever but he wouldn't turn he...he just couldn't force her to live this life. A life where she would be forbidden to see her family and friends for quiet some time. He just couldn't do it and he wouldn't.

* * *

**And there we go, the end! Obviously, the ending shows that I'm going to continue the series becuase I mean, come on...I would be one mean person to not continue it after that ending. So add me to your author alerts if you want more! I don't know when I'll start the new story but it shouldn't be to far away. Once again, I want to thank every single one of you that read this story and reviewed. I love you all so much and if you have any ideas for the next story, hit me up! ~Lindsey P.S.- Did I ever mention that I love you guys a ton? :)**


End file.
